knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Lirske sudanije
Sudanija Svoju najopsežniju pripovijetku Kočić je započeo objavljivati u banjalučkom "Razvitku", I/1910, br. 2-6, a zatim, u cjelost štampao u Bosanskoj vili, tokom 1911. godine (br. 13-24) i 1912 (br. 1-8). Iste je godine objavljena i zasebno (Sarajevo, 1911). __ Najedanput se nenadno otvoriše vrata, i u ćeliju moju uletje pucer Kosta, sav zadihan i usplahiren: - Gospodine, gospodine! - Šta je? - trgoh se ja, misleći da se nešto dogodilo. - U onoj velikoj sobi, broj 26, sad će se držati sudanija... Kerker je otišo na raport... - Bježi boga ti, Kosta! - ljutnuh se, jer mi bijaše krivo što me je trgao iz misli. Šta je to sudanija? Kakva sudanija u Crnoj kući? - dodadoh blaže. - O, da vidiš samo: to je za novice! - ubrza Kosta zvjernjajući na sve strane po ćeliji, ne bi li gdjegod ugledao koji opušak. - To je jedna krasota i ljepota viditi. Svejedno ko pravi sud: apsenici tuže, apsenici brane, apsenici svjedoče, apsenici sude. Ako to nije za novice i ovamo, pomozi mi reći, za pjesnarice, onda ne znam šta je. Kosta umuče, jer se ču zveket lanaca i prigušeno šaptanje. Neko je šaptao kroz rupicu na vratima do moje ćelije, i šapat je potmulo odjekivao kroz dugi, kameni hodnik. - Čuješ, Marko! - doziva neko. U ovoj sobi uprijeko od tvoje ćelije biće sudanija. Sudiće gotovo sami Knežopoljci. Oni su to i izumjeli, i vješti su ko kakvi suci i advokati. Raspravu će, vele, voditi Ignjatija Vrebac. Zovu ga savjetnik Vrebac. - Pa kome će to oni suditi? - prekidoh Kostu, smiješeći se. - Sudiće onom Ćiri što ima dva imena i dva brezimena. Pod istragom je za jedno jagnje i za dvije kačice sira. - A ko će još biti u sudaniji osim Ignjatije Vrepca? - Biće sve sama osveta trojica... Srbovi, osim Omeše Mustića - veli ponosito Kosta. Srbovi ti se u svačem razumiju, i svačem oni znaju verak, i vođe su svađe na prvom mjestu. Ja se osmjehnuh, on me pogleda malo ukoso, pa nastavi: -U istrazi su puceri Srbovi, u osudi isto Srbovi. Po sobama su komandanti Srbovi, Turci neće ništa da budu. Oni mrze sve što je kaursko. More biti da mi više mrzimo, ali se svega primamo - lakše je odati i nešto raditi nego čamiti u ćeliji. Katolici su tunjavi i spleteni, pa i' ne meću ni za što. Oni se samo mole bogu... Ima u mene jedan u sobi za krađu - pokro crkvu - pa samo što čata nekakve zdrave Marije! Ćutljiv je, ne govori ništa i ne priča ništa. Uzdiše samo i misli na osudu. Mi Srbovi jok! Teško je i nami, ali se otimamo i branimo šalom i eglenom... - Dosta, Kosta! - rekoh ja i iziđosmo na hodnik, na kome se osjećaše življe kretanje, dozivanje i žamor, nego obično. Zavirih u sobu broj 26. Nasred sobe već bijaše stavljen dugačak sto, sa koga apsenici zajednički jedu. Zastrt je čaršafom. Na stolu su dvije prazne kante za vodu i jedna krpa u obliku janjeće kože; bez sumnje corpus delicti: dvije kačice i janjeća kožinca! Pred stolom je podugačka klupa, na kojoj već skrušeno sjedi optuženik Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić, zvani Kuljić, pristar čovječuljak, blijed i ispijen, šiljasta nosa i svijetlih očiju. Gleda plašljivo i stidljivo preda se. Samo katkad, krijući, podigne lukave žmirkave oči i pogleda po sobi, češući se iza uva. Vidi se na njemu da se "dogoni" i priprema kako će se ponašati kad ga jednog dana pozovu pred pravi sud. Iza optuženika Ćike pravo Ćire Trubajića zvanog Kuljića, stoji pod puškom, pod pravom puškom i bajonetom, jedan apsenik u kapi, propisno i zvanično. Pušku je tu digao jedan Knežopoljac iz vojničke stražarnice sa donjeg boja, kada je razvodnik straže u ranu zoru, poslije inspekcije, tvrdo zaspao. Oštro i ukočeno stajao je "soldat", ne mičući se i ne gledajući ni na jednu stranu. Njegovo propisno i ukočeno držanje najviše je opominjalo apsenike na pravi sud, a puška i bajoneta naglašavale su vidnu vezu između "uzvišene" pravde i grube sile. Iza dugačkog je stola, prema optuženičkoj klupi, pet stolica: jedna će biti za predsjednika sudanije, dvije za suce i dvije za prisjednike, ljude iz naroda. Do njihovih je stolica mala klupica sa stočićem za perovođu, a do te je klupice sto i stolica za branitelja; desno prema branitelju uređeno je mjesto za "državnog". Puna je soba apsenika. Na sve strane u gomilicama vodi se i diže se živ razgovor i prepiranje. Padaju šale i dosjetke. - Krabri se, Ćiko, i brani se pametniijem bešjedama! Plač i jauk ne pomaže ništa na sudu. Klin se klinom izbija, a bešjeda bešjedom... - Ne priznaji ništa, nego se odupri na sve četiri noge pa odbijaj... ne daj na se! - Rđavo mu je nekako sastavljena šjednica i sudanija da je bog ubije! Mnogo će mu drmnuti. - Teško onom kome sudi savjetnik Ignjatija Vrebac, to toliko samo mogu da kažem. - Ako mu što ne ugarjeti Omeša Mustić, ja ne znam ko će drugi... Neko povika: - Eto i'! U sobi nastade grobna tišina, a optuženik nesvjesno zadrhta i problijeđe kao krpa u obrazima. Siromah! Počeše se kao bojagi iz raznih kancelarija skupljati i dostojanstveno ulaziti u sudnicu kao pravi suci. Prvi uđe savjetnik Ignjatija Vrebac, ozbiljan, namrgođen, malo pognut, gleda preda se i nosi golem denjak spisa. Svi skočiše na noge. Iza predsjednika sudanije uđe brzim korakom i sjede na svoje mjesto branitelj, mlado momče Knežopoljče živa pogleda. Pod pazuhom nosi čitav naramak knjiga i spisa. Zabrinut je mnogo. Šuti i nešto piše, prevrćući neprestano silne hartije pred sobom. Samo katkad baci na optuženika pogled, pun zabrinutosti i sažaljenja. Iza branitelja uđoše ljudi iz naroda, prisjednici Omeša Mustić i Knežopoljac Luka Pramasunac sa perovođom. Sva trojica se kao plašljivo spustiše na svoja mjesta. Samo oko debelih usana Omeše Mustića zaigrava upola prigušen osmjejak. Za njima stupiše u sudnicu oba suca votanta, i, raskošno se razmećući svojom "uredovnom" slobodom, okretnošću i spretnošću, sjedoše na desno od predsjednika. Pokazuju se bezbrižni i ravnodušni prema svemu: optuženika i ne pogledaše! Već se sad na njima vidi da neće mnogo pitati niti će se odviše upletati u raspravu. - Mogli bi već i početi sudaniju, ama eto nema još "državnog"! - reče suvo, ozbiljno i sa malo prikrivenom zlovoljom predsjednik rasprave, sudski savjetnik Vrebac. Napošljetku zaglavi vrata i "državni", okošta i plećata ljudina, srednjih godina i krupnih graorastih očiju. "Državni" je dvadeset i devet puta dosad bio pod istragom, a "sve na pravdi boga i za četiri vola"! I svaki se je put "oteo", pa i sad tvrdo vjeruje u svoju staru sreću. I on je Knežopoljac, i ime mu je Gligorije Zlojutro. - 'Bro jutro! - šapnu neko pokrupno iz jednog ćoška, kad se "državni" pojavi na vratima. - Nekom je i zlojutro! - dočeka drugi, i silan se smijeh i graja diže u sudnici. - Mir! - oštro i zvanično viknu predsjednik sudanije, i, kad se graja smiri, reče još zvaničnije: Za rasprave, ovo što sad činite, neću ni po koje blago trpiti. To poštovanoj pulici unaprijed kažem da se zna na carskoj šjednici i sudaniji vladati po redu i zakonu. Sa carskijem zakonom u ruci, koji je pun i prepun ljutije i bijesnije paligrapa, nadam se i zbilja uvjeren sam da ću ovđe moći postaviti mir i red... S obzirom, dapače i s pogledom na paligrap 112, 113 i 114 - a ove paligrape podupire paligrap 218, toćka a, toćka b i toćka c kažnjenog zakona - izbaciću van svako ono lice i dapače svaku onu osobu koja bude smetala carsku raspravu... - Ćata li ga njegov knežopoljski, kako kiti i veze! - ču se opet prigušen smijeh i šaptanje. - Na moju dušu, ko pravi sudac! Viđe li samo koliko onije paligrapa ima? - Ama ostavi ti paligrape! Meni je čudno samo kako on zna onako vješto na švapski zanositi... Samo ne znam šta mu je ono pulici... - To je ko svijet... narod što sluša raspravu i sudaniju. - Molim gospodina "državnog" da šjede na svoje mjesto - reče predsjednik, pa i sam sjede. "Državni", sjedajući, ljutito i osorno baci preda se na sto jednu knjigu - na svu priliku "kažnjeni zakonik" - i pogleda optuženika pogledom punim neizmjerne mržnje, zlobe i pakosti. Taj razbojnički pogled zbuni optuženika, i on upola skoro ozbiljno viknu: - Što me tako strašno gledaš, ako boga jedinog znaš!? Ako me tako bude gledo onaj pravi, od mene nema ništa... ja sam već sad pečen i varen! Sudski podvornik metnu na dugački sto pred predsjednika sudanije krst, načinjen od drveta, i dvije šipke u obliku svijeća. Pokraj njih spusti i knjigu ćitab, na kojoj će se muslimani zaklinjati. U sudnici zavlada dubok, svečan mir, pun uzdrhtalog očekivanja, i predsjednik, bacivši zvanično pogled na sve strane, oglasi otegnutim glasom: - Sudanija počinje! Iza predsjednikovih suvih riječi: sudanija počinje, u kojima je treperila nemila i ledena zvaničnost, optuženik se još jače uznemiri, skoči nesvjesno s klupe, priđe bliže stolu i zausti da nešto rekne, ali mu riječ zastade u grlu. Predsjednik sudanije, okorjeli sudski savjetnik Ignjatija Vrebac, sav blažen i pun zadovoljstva sa uspjehom svoga zvaničnog držanja i ponašanja, promijeni glas i meko, blago, očinski reče optuženiku: - Ćiko sinko, vidim da si se mlogo nešto ustrašio, iako ovo nije pravi sud i prava carska sudanija. Kad je tako sad vođe, kako li ćeš se istom jadno i kukavno ponašati i braniti kad te onamo pozovu! Vidim, sinko, da u tebi nema mlogo krabre knežopoljske krvi, i to mi je žao u jednu ruku, a u drugu mi je ruku drago što ti zamišljaš da je ovo pravi sud - to ja i oću!... Ako ko misli da se mi vođe igramo sudanije ko kakva djeca, neka to odma izvadi iz glave. Mi se vođe pripremamo i dogonimo kako ćemo se braniti kad izađemo pred pravi sud. Ćiko sinko i druga na pravdi boga zarobljena braćo moja, tako je danas vrijeme! Brez nauke, brez raznije mariveta, priskočica i, da rečemo, doskočica ne mereš danas nikud maknuti. Mi smo to u Knežpolju odavno viđeli, pa se u nas po sijelima drže šjednice i sudanije, i ovome kaurskom sudu najteže je osuditi Knežopoljca. Sad poslušaj, sinko Ćiko: ovo na desnoj strani, to ti je najveći i najcrnji dušmanin - to je "državni"! On vata sve zle bešjede tvoje, i raduje se nesreći tvojoj. Ono tamo, na lijevoj strani, to ti je branitelj, on ti je prijatelj, i krvi bi ti svoje utočio dok šjedi na onom mjestu. On vata sve tvoje dobre bešjede. A ja sam, ko na premjer, prešjednik, ja vatam i dobre i rđave bešjede. Koje bešjede pretegnu, one se podvuku i sabiju pod paligrape, pa ti se onda sudi. Ovi na desnoj strani od mene, to su carski suci, ljudi od paligrapa i nauke, a ovi božjaci, na lijevoj strani, to su: "Ajd, Alija, nek je više vojske!" - Molim, molim! - viknuše oba prisjednika. - To je uvreda! Zar je to ravnopravnost! - uzvikuje kao bajagi ražljućeno prvi prisjednik, Omeša Mustić. - Neka, Omeša! Ne muti, ne ciganči! - Molim, ja sam Muslimanac, ja nisam Ciganin. Otac mi je bio Ciganin. - Neka, bogati, Omeša, ne pometaj! - reče predsjednik sudanije blago, pa nastavi: - Ćiko sinko, kad uđeš u sud nemoj se ništa bojati, i ono su ljudi. Oni se tobože prave da su samo suci, i ništa više, a to je, sinko, jedna golema laž. Čojek ostane uvijek čojek, to dobro upanti!... - Ama, što se oni onako na šjednici prave ko sveci? Sve ti je to mirno i pobožno ko u crkvi! Zašto to? - To ti je, sinko Ćiko, zato, ako počem nijesi znao, da ti lakše drmnu što više mjeseci ili godina teške tamnice, kuće neobične, a da ti u onoj pobožnosti i svetiteljstvu i ne ošjetiš da to dolazi od ljudi već od boga i pravde božje!... Kad sam bio neke godine na radu u Oldenburgu, reče mi jedan Prajs: "Pretvaranju ljudskom mjere nema! Sve ti je, veli, na svijetu laž, petljanje i pretvaranje". To, kaže, piše u knjizi jednog njiovog velikog i kabastog učevnjaka. Maloprije sam ti reko da ti je onaj, na lijevoj strani, branitelj, i da bi ti krvi utočio, dok šjedi na onom mjestu đe je sad. A kad bi ga ja, počem, prebacio na desnu stranu, tebi bi pamet stala šta bi od tog čojeka bilo, kako bi te počeo ljuto goniti i optuživati! Zar to nije pretvaranje?... Nego, sinko Ćiko, kad dopaneš nesreće na pravdi boga, a svi smo mi vođe na pravdi boga... - Jesmo, vala, svi! - graknuše svikolici u jedan glas. - Ja bi ga u zlato okovo koji bi mi vođe reko da je kriv. - Ne moremo, brate Ignjatija, kazati da smo krivi, kad nijesmo! - Znam, braćo, znam. I ne treba da kažete. Ne treba da griješite duše, a ne bi trebalo ni tijelo zaboravljati, jer je duša u tijelu, a ne tijelo u duši. Nego, sinko Ćiko, kad dopaneš nesreće i izađeš pred sud, brani se dobro i uzdaj se u se i u svoju pamet, ako je imaš. Ne priznaji nikad, sve zle bešjede pobijaj dobrim bešjedama. Najviše pazi što svjedoci govore. Ako rđavo što govore, viči samo: "Molim boga i slavnog suda, to nije istina, to je samo jedna bijeda i musaveda!" Kad najveću laž govoriš, pretvori se i ugodi tako da ti bešjede istinito od srca teku, da ti iz očiju, iz čela, iz grla i iz sviju tvojije riječi bije istina i samo, što no vele, istina!... A sad još samo nekoliko bešjeda da vam kažem, pa ćemo početi sudaniju: da bi nam sudanija bila prava carska sudanija i rasprava - okrenu se predsjednik prema "državnom" - ti, Zlojutro, brkljači i dobro zanosi na švapski! Ubacuj, što više moreš, njiovije riječi u svoj govor, ko na priliku: dapače, s pogledom, s obzirom, akoprem, daklen, dotično. Nek ti Ćiko bude i muško i žensko, kad govoriš. Miješaj jedno s drugim. Ako ti malo eglen bude i nerazumljiv, to nije ništa - to je dapače istom onda dobro! Ljuto optužuj i nasrći na optuženika, udri ga sa sviju strana i zaspi ga u paligrape da se ispod nji ne vidi!... A ti, dijete - okrenu se branitelju - ubacuj i ti po koju njiovu bešjedu, ali malo manje od "državnog", i brani optuženika ko brata što bi branio!... I ja ću svakako zanositi: kako i koliko, to ja već znam. Ti ss, Ćiko, brani prosto, onako seljački, ali dobro pazi na bešjede... A vi, carski suci i prišjednici, upitajte i vi po koju riječ. Javite se da ste živi, i nemojte drijemati. Ali, doduše, da nam šjednica ljepše izgleda, morete malo i zadrijemati, pa ću vas ja opomenuti, kad to zatreba... Najednom nenadno promijeni predsjednik sudanije glas i držanje, i svečano, pogledavši na sve strane, krupno viknu: - U ime boga velikoga, cara čestitoga, carskog zakona i silnije carskije paligrapa sudanija počinje! Onda odmjereno, sa jednom svetiteljskom mirnoćom, privuče preda se golem denjak spisa, obori blago zemlji oči, i, zanoseći malo u govoru, tihano i ubrzano promrmlja, više kao za se: - Danas hoće se voditi glavna carska rasprava i sudanija uporabom paligrapa 264 toćka a i b kažnjenog zakonika proti Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić. .. No, kako se zovete? - Molim boga i slavnog suda, i današlju glavnu carsku raspravu, ja se zovem Ćirilo Trubajić - odgovori optuženik malo uznemirenim glasom. Predsjednik, nemarno preturujući spise i kao bajagi tražeći nešto, reče, i ne gledajući optuženika: - No, što to jest? Vi se, dakle i akoprem, ne zovete Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić? Da mi nećemo povaliti i osuditi pravednog čojeka? ... No, kako vam jest ime? - Molim boga i današnju carsku raspravu, meni je samo ime Ćirilo Trubajić. - No, gospodin državni: ili vi tužite Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić, ili tužite Ćirilo Trubajić? Kažite tude nama svoje razloge!... - Slavno sudišće! - viknu gromovito "državni", skačući žustro sa stolice, i pošto po svoj sudnici zaokoli svojim strahovitim i krvničkim pogledom, zlobno ga zaustavi na optuženiku, pa viknu još jače i silnije: - Slavno sudišće i veleućeni gospodine predšjedniće, pred vama tude jest jedna položara, jedan prevarant, jedan vucibatina i verdekter, te napokon jedan upisni i opasni tat, ili, po bosancki, hajduk. To jest jedna ovde danas opasna osoba po dotićno vlastnićtvo, i on jest ućeral u strah i trjepet po svoj onoj okolici. On imal dva ime i dva brezime, jer to njemu dobro, mlogo dobro jest... da se od carskije oružnika lakše krije i pretvara: kako mu kad bude zatrebalo. Da rečemo ovo: nekom jest ukradeno janje, i dotićnik kaže da ga je ukral Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić. Dođu njemu carski oružnici, a on veli: "E, baš je lopov taj nesretni Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić. Ja sam, znate, gospodo đendari - tako se po bosnacki veli carskim oružnicima - ja sam, znate "Ćirilo Trubajić". - Dogodi se opet da svijet rekne da je nešto Ćirilo Trubajić ućinil salamao-o! - reče "državni" i turnu ruku u džep da pokaže kako se krade i sakriva - a on veli: "E baš je lopov taj prokleti Ćirilo Trubajić! Šta je to opet ukro? Ja sam, znate, Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kuljić". I tako, nikad kraja!... Za to i s pogledom na to prilažem slavnom ovom sudišću da se ovaj opasni tat i prevarant, s obzirom i na to što hoće u bludnju zavesti slavni sud, kazni po paligrapu 315, stavka druga kažnjenog zakona! - završi "državni" i ljutito tresnu jednom knjigom o sto. - Nema vajde, braćo, gadno i Zlojutro goni i nasrće! - ču se jedan iz gomile sa dna sudnice. - Ćaća li i' njiov knežopoljski kako li ti je svaki oštar na jeziku... ko i sablja! - reče neko, i graja se diže. - Mir! - viknu predsjednik i okrenu se prema optuženiku i branitelju: - No, šta budete rekli na ove bešjede gospodina državnog? Branitelj ustade, odbaci nekakvu artijicu na stranu, nakašlja se i poče mirnim i odmjerenim glasom: - Slavna sudanijo! Visokoslavni i dapače veleučeni gospodine prešjedniče! Učeni i pravedni carskm suci, i vi, dobri i čestiti ljudi iz naroda! Srce mi se moje cijepalo kad su vođe pred nami maločas padale silne pogrde i ružne bešjede na ovu - pruži ruku na optuženika - na ovu samu dobrotu od čovjeka, na ovu plemenitu i čestitu dušu, koju je zao udes i nekakva crna pomitnja bacila na optuženičku klupu. S pozivom i uporabom 217. paligrapa kažnjenog zakonika, ja odbijam, najljuće odbijam sve te pogrdne bešjede! - viknu jače branitelj uzdrhtalim glasom, sijevajući ljutito očima na "državnog", koji se zlobno i zajedljivo osmjehivao. Odbijam sve to - još jednom kažem! - i molim slavni sud da s obzirom na paligrap 318. toćka e riješi, da se današnja glavna rasprava i sudanija odgodi i da se još jednom putem ureda i dotičnije vlasti izvidi i dapače utvrdi da li je ovo na optuženičkoj klupi poznati i opasni tat Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić ili je ovo čestiti muž Ćirilo Trubajić. S pogledom na sve rečeno, ja predajem slavnoj današnjoj sudaniji svoj prijedlog i molim da se vijeća. - Sudaniji su danas predana dva prijeloga: jedan od strane gospodina državnog da se optuženik s obzirom na paligrap 315. stavka druga kažnjenog zakonika, što hoče zavesti sud u bludnju, kazni, a drugi od strane slavne odbrane da se današnja carska šjednica i glavna rasprava odgodi i da se još jednom putem ureda i dotičnije vlasti izvidi i dapače utvrdi da li jest ovo na optuženičkoj klupi poznati i opasni tat - po bosenski, hajduk - Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić, ili jest ovo plemeniti i čestiti muž Ćirilo Trubajić. To su, gospodo, vaši prijelozi, pak će sud odstupiti i vijećati - završi predsjednik sudanije sa jezivom, zvaničnom mirnoćom, i ustade, a za njim se, šuteći, digoše ostali suci sa perovođom, priđoše jednom stočiću uvrh sudnice, kraj prozora, i počeše vijećati. Kad se iskupiše oko stočića, hladno i dostojanstveno progovori predsjednik sudanije: - Molim gospodina perovođu da vođe nami, na temelju 321. paligrapa, pročita iz protokura dotične prijeloge, odnosno gospodina državnog i odnosno slavne odbrane, a gospodu suce i prišjednike molim da dobro poćute i onda s pogledom na to da vijećaju... Perovođa, sav radostan što i on već jednom počinje da "sudi", stade nešto iz zapisnika tobože čitati i nabrajati s brda s dola, bez glave i repa, sasvim nejasno i nerazumljivo. - O Krstane, pobogu brate, to si ti nešto kabasto zadro! Po kome li je to paligrapu? - dočeka drugi prisjednik Luka Pramasunac. - To ti je, brate Krstane, odveć učeno! - viknu prvi prisjednik Omeša Mustić. Postidićeš nam gospodina prešjednika svojom naukom! Među slušaocima koji se bijahu zbili, na zapovijed gospodina predsjednika, u dnu sudnice, osu se silan smijeh. Savjetnik Vrebac silno se uzruja, ali se svlada, pa više kao za se zlovoljno promrmlja: - Da! Naša visokoista vlada zida žandarske kasarne, a sudu ostavlja da se pati i devera s ovom jednom udžericom i za suđenje i za vijećanje! - Tako je! potvrđuje prvi sudac. - Nami bi vođe trebale dvije sobe: jedna za suđenje, a jedna za vijećanje! - dočeka drugi sudac, pa se okrenu drugom prisjedniku: - Šta ti veliš, Luka? - Bogami, gospodini moji, ja ne velim ništa! Lahko je vami tako eglendisati: vi ste vladini a vlada vaša! Take krupne bešjede, ako oćete, meni ko jednom, rečemo kaz'ti, težaku i ne priliči govoriti o velikoj i visokoj vladi... - Tvoje su, Pramasunče, bešjede na svom mjestu!reče predsjednik sudanije sa puno iskrenog odobravanja i ozbiljnosti, i okrenu se prema slušaocima, pa nastavi vrlo blago: - Braćo, u ime nužde - jer nemamo dviju soba - a ne u ime zakona, molim vas da budete mirni. Okrenite se svi tamo prema šjeveru da nas ne vidite i začepite uši da nas ne čujete kad budemo vijećali... Gospodina državnog, gospodina branitelja i optuženika umoljavam s pogledom na sve okolnosti i prilike da pod svaku cijenu izađu napolje, koje će im ova slavna sudanija biti zakvalna, i koje ne bi valjalo da oni što čuju, pa da poslije pobijaju... - A mogli bi nam, gospodo - prekide predsjednika Omeša Mustić - i jednu veliku ljubav učiniti, na koje vas nijedan carski paligrap ne sili... Mogli bi, to jest ujedno, i pripaziti da ne bi oklen iznenada banuo kekermajstor ili ključar Nikolica... - Dobar je naš Nikolica! - graknuše svi apsenici u jedan glas, gotovo da se tuku s Omešom. Nikolice se ne treba bojati. Neka oni pripaze na onog krepalog Jovu! - Dobri su oni svi - veli bolno Omeša Mustić - ali meni silni postovi, dunkeli i tvrdi kreveti srce moje otrgoše! Kad "državni", branitelj i optuženik pzađoše napolje, a apsenici se okrenuše prema sjeveru i začepiše uši, pogleda predsjednik natmureno u perovođu i reče oštro: - Ti, dijete, nijesi ni za što! Mislio sam priložiti na visokoistu vladu da ti se od prvog svibnja povisi ajluk, a sad vidim da sam krivo mislio. Čovjek se uči dok je živ, vele blentavi Bošnjaci, a ova im bešjeda i nije blentava... - Pa to i nije njiova bešjeda! - dočeka prvi sudac. To je naša... ustrijska bešjeda! - Jest, jest, tako je! - potvrđuje drugi sudac. To je naša... ustrijska bešjeda, pa su je oni sami pobošnjačili. Primili, pa je kriomice pobošnjačili, a to je u neku ruku kažnjivo - reče predsjednik i dodade tiše: - Ovo ne bi trebalo pred gospodinom državnim govoriti! Prisjednici se skupili i skrušili kao uboge sirotice, pa šute. - Da se vijeća! prekide šutanje predsjednik sudanije, i opet oštro i natmureno pogleda u perovođu, pa onda poče mirno i odmjereno razlagati: Sudaniji su predana - piši ovo, smetenjače božji! - okrenu se perovođi - i pazi dobro, jer bi mogla Vrkovna Sudanija poiskati šjedničke protokure i ine spise dotične i dapače nazočne rasprave. - Sudaniji su predana dva prijeloga, jedan od strane gospodina državnog da se optuženi po paligrapu 315, stavka druga kažnjenog zakona kazni s obzirom na to što hoće zavesti u bludnju sud, a drugi od strane slavne odbrane da se odgodi današnja rasprava i da se putem ureda izvidi i dapače utvrdi da li se optuženik zove Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić, ili Ćirilo Trubajić, koje molim da se vijeća... - Ja bi njemu - veli ljutito prvi sudac - objesio o vrat i paligrap 315, stavka druga, s obzirom na to, nek dobro upanti marva bosanska kad je šćela u bludnju zavesti carsku sudaniju. - Tako je! To su i moje bešjede! - odobrava još ljuće drugi sudac. - Šta vi velite, gospodo prišjednici? - pita predsjednik sudanije. - Mi velimo, gospodine prešjedniče, ono što i ti veliš! - dočeka prvi prisjednik Omeša Mustić. - Pa ja ne velim ništa. - E pa ne velimo ni mi ništa! - dobaci drugi prisjediik Luka Pramasunac i sleže ramenima. Predsjediik se nešto zamisli i, poslije malog razmišljanja i šutanja, reče prvom sucu: - Viđajdete, gospodin tajnik, šta piše paligrap 315, stavka druga? Prvi sudac uze "kažnjeni zakonik" i poče čitati: - Paligrap 315, stavka druga kažnjenog zakonika od 17. kolovoza kiljadu osam stotina sedamdeset i devete godine piše: "Svako ono lice ili dapače osoba koja hoće u bludnost zavesti sud, odnosno dotične vlasti, jest kriva zločina, i kažnjava se od jedne do pet godina teške tavnice, kuće neobične, oštro gvožđe, svako četrnest dana post i tvrdi krevet." - A sad nam izvolite pročitati paligrap 391, toćka c! - reče predsjednik i namignu nešto prvom sucu: - Paligral 391. toćka c kažnjenog zakonika od 17. kolovoza kiljadu osam stotina sedamdeset i devete godine piše: "Svakom optuženom licu ili dapače osobi jest dozvoljeno i izvoljeno sve koje bi se mogli braniti i otimati kad na nji digne tešku tužbu gospodin državni". - Gospodo suci i prišjednici! - reče svečanim glasom predsjednik sudanije. Čuli ste dva paligrapa: paligrap 315. stavka druga, i paligrap 391, toćka c carskog kažnjenog zakonika od 17. kolovoza 1879. godine, pa sad vijećajte i sudite pravo i po duši, koje ste se zakleli bogu i čestitom caru! Nastade dubok tajac i tišina koju nenadno prekide Omeša Mustić: - Ja sam za ovaj drugi pravedni i dobri paligrap, i kod toga paligrapa umirem! Piši odma, perovođo! - završi čvrsto i odrešito prvi prisjednik. - A vi, gospodo? - pita predsjednik. - Pa baš i ja mlim - prihvati riječ drugi sudac - da se držimo ovog drugog paligrapa. Pravedno je i dapače je na temelju zakona da se optuženik smije svakako i svačim braniti... - I ja sam za to - veli prvi sudac. Samo dodajem ispred sebe slavnoj ovoj sudaniji da se optuženiku ovo njegovo šavrdanje upiše u osudi u tešku okolnost. - Ja se slažem sa bešjedama gospodina drugog suca i prvog prisjednika Omeše Mustića, a odbijam tešku okolnost gospodina prvog suca, jer će i onako biti dosta tsškije okolnosti - veli drugi prisjednik. - I ja sam zato da se odbije teška okolnost - reče predsjednik, pa nastavi: - S pogledom na sve rečeno u svezi sa § 391, toćka c, odbija se prijedlog gospodina državnog... Sad će se ali vijećati o prijelogu odnosno slavne odbrane da se današnja glavna rasprava i sudanija odtodi, te da se ponovo putem ureda i dotičnije vlasti izvidi i dapače utvrdi da li se optuženi zove Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić, ili jest ovo Ćirilo Trubajić, koje molim da se vijeća... Uze riječ drugi prisjednik: - Zazor mi je među ovakvom učevnom gospodom i šjediti, a kamoli govoriti, ali opet moram bešjediti. Ima jedna starinska bošnjačka riječ koja veli: bolje je devedeset i devet krivaca pustiti nego jednog pravednika osuditi. Po toj bešjedi, pošto ne znamo posigurno da li je ovo zločesti Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kuljić, ili čestiti domaći Ćirilo Trubajić, to molim slavnu današnju šjednicu da se optuženik pusti iz istražnog zatvora dok se propitaju carske vlasti, jer se i vlasti mogu prevariti... - Vlasti se ne mogu prevariti! - viknuše svi osim Omeše Mustića. - Vlasti su vlasti! Zar se tako o vlastima govori? - planu predsjednik sudanije kao ris. Molim, molim! - brani se drugi prisjednik. To je moj prijedlog koje molim da se vijeća, a opet vam kažem da se i carske vlasti mogu pomesti i zbuniti... - To je zloba! To nije istina! - prekide ga prvi sudac. To je dapače grčkoistočna palitika, a ovo je sud! Ne dam o tome govoriti... - Dokaze i razloge oćemo! - viče drugi sudac. - Dokaze i razloge na srijedu! - dodade još ljuće predsjednik. Pod pljuskom riječi i ljutih nasrtaja, nemoćan da brani svoje pravično mišljslje, drugi prisjednik se zbuni i ušuti. Samo što reče: - Nek bude tako kako vi oćete. - Šta ćemo i kako ćemo? - pita predsjednik. - Prijelog odnosno odbrane nek se odbije! - viču oba suca. - Ama po kom paligrapu? Svi ušutiše i zamisliše se. - Mora se reći s obzirom na to što se odbija, - veli predsjednik sudanije u velikoj nedoumici. - Pa mi smo suci, mi moremo kako oćemo! - Znam, znam ali se mora reći s obzirom na koji se paligrap odbija! - Pa mi smo uvjereni da je ovo Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kuljić - veli prvi sudac. To je dosta! - To nije dosta! - reče zlovoljno predsjednik i opet se zamisli. Najednom se osu predsjednikovo suvo i izmoreno lice blagim i svijetlim osmijehom, punim tople i neizmjerne radosti. Meko, vrlo meko, upita perovođu: - Đe su kažnjene vjerice? - Evo i'! - odgovori perovođa i dodade mu spise. Tuj su među spisima. - Dobro je! - reče predsjednik i, sav zadovoljan i radostan, poče čitati: - Kažljena vjerica Okružnog suda u Banjoj Luci: "Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić, grčkoistočnog vjerozakona, rodom i stojbinom iz Dugog Sela, nije kod ovog suda kažnjen". Kažnjena vjerica Kotarskog suda u Banjoj Luci: "Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić, grčkoistočnog vjerozakona, rodom i stojbinom iz Dugog Sela, kažnjen je kod ovog suda s obzirom na paligrape 425, 456, 463, 471. i 483. na 10, odnosno 6, odnosno 7, odnosno 30 i odnosno 15 dana zatvora, sve za male krađe, provale i dapače prevare". Kažnjena vjerica Palitičnog suda u Banjoj Luci: "Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić grčkoistočnog vjerozakona, rodom i stojbinom iz Dugog Sela, otac sedmero djece, nepismen, više puta palitično kažnjen, poznat je ovoj oblasti ko jedan prevarant i tat - po bosnacki hajduk. Imetka nema. Palitično vladanje sumljivo". Kažnjena vjerica Carske žandarmarije u Dugom Selu: "Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić, grčkoistočnog vjerozakona, koji se ali često izdaje da jest Ćirilo Trubajić, jest kod pućanstva na zlu glasu stojeća osoba. Imetka nema. Palitično vladanje vrlo sumljivo. S obzirom na oružničke izvide ista osoba goji palitične sveze sa zloglasnim Davidom Štrbcom, koje se i ovom prilikom povjerljivo dostavlja toj slavnoj oblasti"... S pogledom na sve ove mlogocijenjene kažnjene vjerice i dostave, sa osobitim obzirom ali na duboku kažnjenu vjericu Carske žandarmarije u Dugom Selu od 21. travnja, mora se odbiti... - I dapače odbija se! - dočekaše oba suca. -...i dapače odbija se prijelog odnosno slavne odbrane! - završi predsjednik odsječnim glasom i sa rijetkim zadovoljstvom, pa onda polagano ustade. Za časak se svi, šuteći povratiše i posjedaše na svoja mjesta u najvećoj tišini i svečanom raspoloženju. Gospodin "državni" branitelj i optuženik uđoše i sjedoše na klupe, puni radoznalosti, očekujući sa nestrpljenjem zaključak suda. Lagano i odmjereno, sa velikom duševnom mirnoćom i sigurnošću, poče predsjednik razlagati: - Današnjoj carskoj sudaniji predana su dva prijeloga koje ona primiti i vijećati blagoobnašla jest. Sa sviju strana i sa sviju toćaka, s pogledom na sve prilike i okolnosti gledala jest ova carska slavna sudanija šta more biti i šta ali ne mors biti. Rešetala je i pretresala jest sve na sva sita i rešeta, vijećala je i ovo jest izvijećala: prijelog gospodina državnog da se optuženik s pogledom na paligrap 315, stavka druga, kazni, odbila je slavna sudanija s obzirom na paligrap 391. toćka c, jer je ali optuženiku izvoljeno i dozvoljeno sve koje bi se mogo braniti i otimati. Glede pako prijeloga, odnosno slavne odbrane da se današnja glavna šjednica odgodi s pogledom na osobu optuženika, isti prijelog ova slavna sudanija na temelju mlogocijenjenije kažnjenije vjerica Okružnog suda, Kotarskog suda i Palitičnog suda u Banjoj Luci, s osobitim pak obzirom na duboku kažnjenu vjericu Carske žandarmarije u Dugom Selu od 21. travnja, odbiti blagoobnašla jest - završi svoje razlaganje predsjednik sudanije i, pogledavši u gospodina "državnog", branitelja i optuženika koji šutahu, nastavi više kao za se: - Produžuju se glavna rasprava proti Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić. Pretresajući spise, predsjednik sudanije i ne pogledavši optuženika, upita ga: - No kako se sad budete zvao? Optuženik htjede nešto reći, ali se najednom trže, pa ušuti i kriomice pogleda u branitelja. Gospodin "državni" neprekidno ga oštro posmatra očima, punim zlobe i neizmjerne zluradosti. Predsjednik, gledajući blago u optuženika, očekuje sa ledenom svetačkom ravnodušnošću odgovor na svoje pitanje. U sudnici kao da drhti i trepeti mukla tišina, puna uzdrhtalog očekivanja. Najednom skoči branitelj: - Molim boga i slavnog suda da se vođe nami, na temelju paligrapa 372, pročita kažnjena vjerica Carske žandarmarije u Dugom Selu od 21. travnja, pošto ali ta prijava grdno tereti optuženika. To je moj prijelog... Predsjednik, uvijek i svakad priseban i dostojanstven, reče svečano perovođi: - Po sili svoje česti i po snazi svoje prešjedničke i dapače uredovne vlasti, s pozivom na paligrap 331, stavka treća, zapovijedam da se dotični spis pročita! Perovođa pročita: - Kažnjena vjerica Carske žandarmarije u Dugom Selu od 21. travnja: "Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić koji se ali često izdaje da jest Ćirilo Trubajić, jest kod pućanstva na zlu glasu stojeća osoba. Imetka nema. Palitično vladanje vrlo sumnjivo... S obzirom na oružničke izvode ista osoba goji palitične sveze sa zloglasnim Davidom Štrbcom, koje se i ovom prilikom povjerljivo dostavlja toj slavnoj oblasti". - O-ho! - viknu gospodin "državni" i skoči kao oparen sa stolice. Slavno sudišće! Uporabom paligrapa 111... - Na moju dušu vješala! - ču se prestravljen uzvik. - E, jadni Ćiko, jadna ti majka tvoja! - Slavno sudišće - nastavlja brzopleto i zadihano gospodin "državni". Uporabom paligrapa 111, toćka a, toćka b, toćka c, toćka e, prilažem na slavna carska sudanija da se, osim paligrapa krađe, Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić sudi i osudi ko jedan, na premjer, buntovnik i rušitel Ustrije, pošto ali dobrano tu nami poznato jest ko jest i što jest David Štrbac i pošto ova visokoista osoba ali jest opasna po monarkiju i Ustriju, koje molim da sa osudi na vješala... Dok je gospodin "državni" govorio, predsjednik se neprestano mrštio. Bilo mu je krivo, to se vidjelo na njegovom suvom i izmučsnom licu, što gospodin "državni" svojim ispadima i neuputnim predlogom hoće da pomete tok sudanije i da u njegov posao unese zbrku i pometnju. Zato, kad gospodin "državni" završi svoj jedva razumljivi govor, reče oštro i odlučno: - Po sili svoje česti i po snazi svoje prešjedničke i dapače uredovne vlasti, s pozivom na paligrap 331, stavka treća, upućujem gospodina državnog na redoviti put kažnjene pravde! "Državni" se zbuni i jedva promuca: - Na temelju zakona blagoobnašo jesam... - Ne na temelju zakona nego na temelju moje prešjedniče i dapače uredovne vlasti! - prekida ga ljutito predsjednik, znajući unaprijed šta će gospodin "državni" reći. "Državni" se još više zbuni i teško izmuca: - Ne na temelju zakona nego na temelju prešjedničke i dapače uredovne vlasti visokoučevnoga gospodina sudskog savjetnika Ignjatije Vrepca blagoobnašo jesam prijelog svoj vratiti sa lica mjesta današnje šjednice i visokoisti uputiti na redoviti put kažnjene pravde. Nadalje pako budem ovde objavil - strašno i silno viknu "državni" - i slavnom sudu i optuženiku da se budem, za slavu i procvat starodrevne monarkije, čvrsto držati za paligrap 111, toćka a, toćka b, toćka i toćka e, koje molim da se ovo upiše u zapisnik dotične šjednice... Predsjednik je gospodina "državnog" oštro posmatrao, jedva podnoseći njegov teški i neumjesni govor. Kad je izgovorio, on ga još jednom zajedljivim pogledom izmjeri od glave do pete, pa onda pogleda blago u branitelja, koji se naglo diže sa svoje klupice i poče govoriti glasom punim meke, žive i drhtave topline: - Slavna sudanijo! Akoprem gospodin državni vraća svoj prijelog sa lica mjesta današnjs šjednice, molim boga i slavnog suda da se njegov visokoisti i dapače opasni prijelog ne upisuje u zapisnik dotične rasprave i da se uopće odluči od današnjeg suđenja i vijećanja. Slavna sudanijo! Moram se silno požaliti, moram plakati i cviliti pred bogom i ovim slavnim sudom kad vidim i čujem ovakve zlobne i pakosne prijeloge odnosno visokoiste optužbe... - Molim, molim! - prekida ga nabusito predsjednik. Nije izvoljeno, i dapače vam zabranjujem take krupne bešjede pred sudom govoriti i vrijeđati slavnu optužbu! Branitelj se malko zbuni, pa još življe nastavi: - Molim boga, slavnog suda i visokoučevnog i dubokopravednog gospodina prešjednika, ja nijesam nikoga vrijeđo niti ću koga vrijeđati! Samo sam željan i dapače voljan da na licu mjesta današnje rasprave jakim bešjedama odbijem bijedu i jednu musavedu gospodina državnog koje jest blagoobnašo teretiti mog branjenika. Ja branim, i u boga se dragog uzdam da ću odbraniti jednog čestitog i poštenog čojeka, kome u svoj Bosni i Ercegovini ravna nema... - U krađi i lopovluku! - dobaci neko sa dna sudnice, i silan se smijeh i graja diže. - No, to dobro jest! - viknu gospodin "državni" i okrenu se prema slušaocima. - Mir! - silno se prodera predsjednik i obrnu se ljutito prema državnom: - Žalosno, doista žalosno, gospodin državni! - Žalosno je, gospodin prešjedniče - čuo se Omeša Musić - što u ovim kačicama nema siri, a... Opet se diže graja i smijeh. - Slavna sudanijo! - nastavi branitelj kad se graja stiša. Ja sam kastile i namjerile tražio da se nami vođe prouči na licu mjesta kažnjena vjerica Carske žandarmarije od 21. travnja koje sam čuo da je opasna za mog branjenika. To je, što tamo piše, samo jedna bijeda i musaveda! Ćirilo Trubajić i David Štrbac! Ćirilo Trubajić, mek, pitom, pun ko šipak vjernosti za Ustriju i monarkiju! David Štrbac, zloban, pakostan, podrugljiv, zajedljiv čojek koji ne priznaje ni boga ni cara, ni patrike ni vladike, ni kaluđera ni popa, ni gazde ni age... čojek, slavna sudanijo, koji bi, kaže, istom onda mogu mirno umrijeti kad bi se napio aginske i žandarske krvi! Slavna sudanijo, ja sam branitelj, ali - viknu jačim glasom i uprije prstom u optuženika - ovo je veći branitelj! Ovo je branitelj Ustrije i monarkije, ovo je krabri vojak carski, i evo vođe na licu mjesta slavnog suda predajem kažnjenu vjericu i cajgnis krismilisterije iz Beča - završi branitelj, priđe predsjedniku i predade mu ponosno jedan komad artije. Predsjednik sa velikom zvaničnošću primi artiju i pročita: - Ćirilo Trubajić, u civilu nazvan Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić... - Eto, što je blentavi civilj! - prekide predsjednika optuženik. Civilj ništa i ne radi nego izdijeva ljudima imena... Predsjednik ga mrko pogleda i nastavi: - Isti Ćirilo Trubajić jest vjerno služio čestitog cara dvije godine... - Molim boga i slavnog suda! - ču se neko sa dna sudnice. Ćiko je otpušćen iz militera, jer je mnogo io. Mogo je po devet komisa na dan pojesti. Malo nije visoko carstvo upropastio!... Opet graja i smijeh. - Zato je on, molim boga i slavnog - suda - nastavlja onaj sa dna sudnice - prije nas sviju otpušćen iz soldačije. Veli mu gospodin kapetan: "Ti, Trubajiću, ti nam budeš carstvo upropastio!" - Ti, bezobrazniče, da si odma ušutio! - viknu ljutito predsjednik. Šta se nas bude ticalo što tvoj gospodin kapetan govori! Vođe mi imamo pred nami visokoisti cajgnis carske krismilisterije iz Beča u kome piše: "Ćirilo Trubajić palitiš ungeverlik!" To na bosnacki izlazi da jest optuženik palitično dobar čovjek... No, kako se budete zvao? - obrnu se predsjednik optuženiku. - Molim boga i slavnog suda, ja se u militeru zovem Ćirilo Trubajić, a u civilju Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić, zvani Kuljić. - No, mi jesmo civilj, pa hoćemo tebe zvati Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kuljić. Kako bude vašem ocu ime? - Stanko, molim boga i slavnog. - Živ nije? - Nije, molim boga i slavnog. - Odaklen jeste? - Iz Dugog Sela, molim boga i slavnog suda. - Kažite tude nami, Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jiću, kojeg jeste vjerozakona? - Ja sam srpske prekoslavne vjere, slavni sude! - sa nekim ponosom odgovori optuženik. - Serbin, to ne dobro! - dočeka prvi sudac i namršti se. - To ne dobro serbske, ne dobro! To zaudara na barut! - dodade drugi sudac. - Da, da! - promrmlja predsjednik - vi jeste gerkoistočne vjere... vi jeste jedan gerkoistočnjak. - Molim boga i slavnog suda, ja Srb... srpske vjere i zakona! - viknu optuženik, malo iznenađen, i diže tri prsta. - No, što se tiče ove slavne sudanije vi morate biti i zvati se kako hoćete, visokoistoj ali vladi to ne bude drago. Budite gerkoistočnjak, to dobro vjera kako i serbska. Kerst taki! - reče predsjednik sudanije i diže tri prsta. - Da, da, kerst taki! - dočekaše oba suca i stadoše klimati glavom. Optuženik je bio u velikoj nedoumici. - No, optuženik - viknu predsjednik. Učinite po volji našoj velikoj i visokoistoj vladi, i kažite tude nami da ste jedan gerkoistočnjak. To bude za vas dobro! - završi predsjednik značajno i pogleda u branitelja, koji nešto namignu optuženiku. - Pa kad oće tako slavni sud, eto biću gerkoistočnjak! - odgovori optuženik izmjenjujući poglede sa braniteljem. - No, dobro - reče zadovoljno predsjednik i produži: - Budete pismeni? - Ne znam pisati, molim boga i slavnog suda. I otac mi nije znao pisati... - Oženjeni jeste? - Oženjen sam, molim boga i slavnog suda. -Decu imate, koliko? - Sedmero, molim boga i slavnog suda. - Ona će mu djeca glave valjati! - ču se opet uzvik sa dna sudnice. Braniće ga po paligrapu 63. - Jeste kažnjeni? - Molio boga i slavnog suda, vi to bolje znate. Ima to u vašijem tevterima. - No, mi sve znamo, hoćemo da čujemo ali tude od vas... - Molim boga i današnju visoku carsku raspravu, ja sam asli zaboravan čojek... Ja se ne šjećam da sam ikad bio kažnjen. - Perovođo! - viknu predsjednik. Pišite tamo u protokur "navozito neporečen". - No, vidite, optuženiče - nastavi predsjednik i podiže jednu artiju ispred sebe - vas tuži državno objesništvo u Banjoj Luci da jeste 17. srpnja počinili zločin po paligrapu 249, 251, i 254. toćka c, i danas jest se sastala glavna carska rasprava koja hoće tude da vami sudi. S obzirom na rečeno pitam vas, imate li kakvu protivost na koga suca ili prišjednika koji jesu danas u šjednici? To slobodno jest vami reći... - Pitam ja boga i ovog slavnog suda - viknu bolno optuženik i stade živo sijevati očima na prvog prisjednika Omešu Mustića. - Pitam ja boga i ovog slavnog suda, je li nas Srbove baš dotle dovelo Kosovo nesretno da nam i Cigani počinju suditi? ! Sudiše nam tolike stotine godina Turci, kauri pa Švabe, pa zar i Cigani... Virauni? O grdne li žalosti naše! O crno Kosovo, niđe te ne bilo! - viknu još bolnije i uzbuđenije optuženik. - Molim slavnog suda! - skoči najediom Omeša Mustić - optuženik nišani svojim bešjedama na me, a ja nijesam Ciganin. Otac mi je rahmetli bio Ciganin, a ja sam jedan pravi Muslimanac... Da ovdi danas sudim, ja zato imam uza se carsku opravu i siguraciju... Nema je prisjednicima teško, i nami se nepravo čini. Ako koga osudi sud, veli se: "Njega su prisjednici osudili". A ako koga slavni sud pusti, onda kažu: "A, šta znaju i mogu prisjednici! Sud je čojeka pustio!..." To je, Ćiko, žalosno, a ostavi ti crno Kosovo. A žalosno je još i to što u ovim kačicama nema sira, a ja od juče nijesam ništa okusio - završi Omeša Mustić i sjede, a u sudnici se diže graja. Kad se graja sleže, ustade gospodin državni: - Slavno sudišće! Čudnovato tude jest i mnogo čudnovato jest, pošto se i ja ali hoću sa optuženika složiti da se Omeša Mustić odstrani sa lice mjesta današnje glavne rasprave. Moji pak tude nisu razlozi crno Kosovo. Omeša Mustić ko jedan Ciganin ne zna što moje jest i što tvoje jest, i on ne bude dobro i pravedno suđiti. U svezi s gore rečenim prilažem da se visokoista osoba odstrani sa lica mjesto. To je moj prijelog koje molim da se vijeća. Branitelj, koji je nekoliko sumnjivih pogleda izmijenio sa optuženikom dok je gospodin "državni" govorio, ustade i reče: - Slavna sudanijo! Mene je mlogo začudio govor tospodina državnog. On veli da se slaže sa optuženikom da se prvi prišjednik Omeša Mustić odstrani sa lica mjesta današnje šjednice. To optuženik ali nije tražio. Optuženik jest samo onako u vjetar govorio o Kosovu i Ciganima. I ja i optuženik odajemo veliku čest gospodinu Omeši Mustiću, pošto on ali ima carsku opravu i siguraciju da sudi. Mi protivosti na gospodina prvog prišjednika nemamo nikakve i molimo boga i slavnog suda da isti ostane u šjednici. To je moj prijelog koje molim da se vijeća. - Sud će se povući i vijećati o predanim prijelozima - reče mirno i hladno predsjednik i diže se, a za njim se digoše i ostali članovi osim Omeše Mustića. Poslije podužeg vijećanja i prepiranja, u kome je drugi prisjednik Luka Pramasunac svesrdno branio svog druga, otvori predsjednik ponovno sjednicu i krepkim glasom, punim zvanične svečanosti, objavi zaključak suda: - S pozivom na carsku Deklemaciju od 28. kolovoza 1878. godine u svezi sa golemom Lesperinom krabrog i visokoslavnog ćeserokraljskog generala neumrlog Jozipa Pilipovića od 31. kolovoza iste godine, te nadalje s obzirom na Veliku bešjedu milistra Andrašije na Berlinskoj šjednici od 28. srpnja te iste godine - odbija se prijelog odnosno slavne optužbe da se prvi prišjednik Omeša Mustić odstrani sa lica mjesta današnje glavne carske rasprave, pošto jest ali u svima gore rečenim deklemacijama, lesperinama i artikulama osigurana svaka čest sloboda i imetak starovnika Bosne i Ercegovine brez razlike vjere. Prvi prišjednik Omeša Mustić jest starovnik, jest Bosanac, jest Muslimanac. S pogledom na to i na temelju sviju gore rečenije deklemacija, lesperina i artikula ostavlja se visokoisti Omeša Mustić, rodom i stojbinom iz Tešanke kod Tešnja, vjerozakona muslimanskog, u svojoj česti i čestvovanju da i dalje sudi i osuđuje, a gospodinu državnom daje se od strane ovog suda ukor i prijekor što ne poznaje i dapače ne priznaje carskije zakona i naredaba! - završi predsjednik sa jednom bismarkskom odlučnošću i bezobzirnošću. Na mig predsjednikov perovođa poče čitati optužnicu: "Državno objesništvo u Banjoj Luci tuži Ćiku pravo Ćiru Trubajića zvanog Kuljića, 40 godina starog, rodom i stojbinom iz Dugog Sela, grčkoistočnog vjerozakona, oženjenog, oca sedmero djece, nepismenog, navozito neporočnog, s pogledom na to što jest isti dana 18. lipnja 1907. godine uzeo bez znanja i privole, a koristi svoje radi, Luki Ćulumu janje iz tora i dvije kačice sira iz mljekara, čime jest ali dotično lice poćinilo zloćinstvo od krađe s obzirom na §§ 249, 251, i 254, toćka c. U pogledu toga i s pozivom na to državno objesništvo u Banjoj Luci prilaže da se održava glavna carska rasprava pred Okružnim sudom u Banjoj Luci; da se na visokoistu raspravu pozovu: 1. okrivljeni Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kuljić iz istražnog zatvora u Crnoj kući: 2. svjedoci: Dane Knežević i Josip Prokaska, carski oružnici, Mujaga Adžić, trgovac iz Gornjeg Šehera, te privatni učesnik Luka Ćulum iz Dugog Sela; i 3. da se na visokoistoj raspravi pročitaju i proštudijeraju sva dokazala kao na priliku: oružnička prijava, broj 18, zapisnici istrage i izvida, broj 6, 11, 14, 15, 19, dokturska svjedodžba s obzirom na oči Mujage Adžića, trgovca iz Gornjeg Šehera, i gore po zakonu rečenog svjedoka, broj 33. te napokon kažnjene vjerice, broj 16. 17. 18. 19. Obrazloženje U noći na 18. lipnja 1907. godine nestalo jest selaku Luki Ćulumu iz Dugog Sela bez znanja i privole istog Luke, a tuđe koristi radi, jedno janje, po bosenski terze, iz tora i dvije kačice sira iz mljekara. Isti privatni oštećenik Luka Ćulum kao jedan čovjek od reda i zakona, a s pozivom na golemu Lesperinu visokoslavnog i krabrog ćeserokraljskog generala Josipa Pilipovića od 1878. godine jest ali pokrađu carskim oružnicima prijavio. U povodu službenijeh obzira jesu carski oružnici Dane Knežević i Josip Prokaska došli i uvide na mjestu lica uzeli, koje se jest dapače tečajem izvida ispovrtilo da je obadvije pokraće po §§ 249, 251, i 254, toćka c, poćinila zloglasna i na zlu glasu kod pućanstva stojeća osoba, imenom: Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kuljić. U pogledu okolnosti i prilika, a u nazočnosti privatnog oštećenika Luke Ćuluma, jest gore po zakonu rečeni okrivljenik Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kuljić priznao i dapače uvažio pred carskim oružnicima da je pokrađe poćinio, koje će visokoisti oružnici pod službenom prisegom danas pred sudom posvjedočiti. S obzirom na janjeću kožicu jest ista pronađena i zakonito uglavljena kod Mujage Adžića, trgovca iz Gornjeg Šehera, koje će isti Mujaga kao svjedok pred današnjom slavnom sudanijom posvjedočiti da je kožicu kupio za 8 groša od okrivljenika Ćike pravo Ćire Trubajića zvanog Kuljića. Sve gore po zakonu rečeno jest okrivljenik priznao i dapače napokon uvažio pred carskim oružnicima u nazočnosti privatnog učesnika Luke Ćuluma. Tečajem istrage jest ali okrivljenik prvotni iskaz iz temelja prevrnuo, braneći se da su mu prazne kačice navozito podmetnute od nepoznate osobe dotično lica. Kasnije, pako, na drugom preslušanju u istrazi jest okrivljenik i ovaj iskaz izvrnuo, tvrdeći da jest prazne kačice u pogledu mjesta našao u šumi više kuće gore po zakonu rečenog privatnog oštećenika Luke Ćuluma. Kad su ga carski oružnici u postupanju službenijeh izvida upitali: "Pa ko bi onda mogao krađu izvršiti i sir pojesti? " - odgovorio je okrivljenik: "Sigurno kakvi vješti i stari jazavci". (Sa dna sudnice glas: i dvonogi). Sva se ali gore po carskim propisima rečena poricanja i vrdanja okrivljenika ne mogu po § 460. uvažiti, jerbo jesu posvema izmišljena i netemeljita s obzirom na § 463. Isto je tako protizakonito i netemeljito i petljanje okrivljenika da je svjedok Mujaga Adžić slab u očima i da se jest samo upoznao u njega, jer on navozito njemu nije nikad nikakvu janjeću kožicu prodao. Uvaživši sve prilike i teške okolnosti u svezi sa rđavim glasom i vladanjem dotične osobe i prema svima topoglednim paligrapima kažnjenog zakonika jest Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kuljić kriv zločina od krađe po §§ 249, 251, i 254, toćka c. U povodu toga jest podignuta optužnica u svim pogledima i obzirima temeljita i opravdana. Državno objesništvo: Gligorije Zlojutro Dok se čitala optužnica, koju je sam glavom sastavio stari i iskusni predsjednik, u sudnici je vladao dubok mir i tišina. Pao je samo jedan jedini povik. Predsjednik sudanije, saslušavši optužnicu sa zvaničnošću koja zadivljuje svojom ledeno-svečanom mirnoćom, diže blago oči i stavi pitanje na optuženika: - No, jeste vi razumjeli optužnicu i priznajete li u pogledu optužnice da ste krivi zločina od krađe po §§ 249, 251, i 254, toćka c? Optuženik, koji se za vrijeme čitanja optužnice nemirno vrtio na klupi, skoči i poče odgovarati: - Molim boga i slavnog suda, sve sam ja urazumio što piše. Lijepo se u optužnici piše da su sir pokrali jazavci, bog i' ubio. Oće jazavci bogme. Jazavci su vrlo proždrljive zvijeri, gospodini suci, ne znate vi to... I kradljivi su, kradljiviji su često puta i od sami Cigana. Mi to seljaci, ako ćeš, bolje poznajemo i od najveće carske gospode i sudaca - zapleće i udešava optuženik, zamišljajući u sebi da je pred pravim sudom. Predsjednik se malo smrači u licu i onda se jetko osmjehnu: - U optužnici ne piše da su jazavci pokrali sir, a ti, sinko, moreš govoriti šta oćeš i kako oćeš. Tsbi kao jednom optuženiku jest dozvoljeno i dapače izvoljeno po zakonu svačim se braniti i otimati. Moreš i lagati i petljati do mile volje, ali najbolje bi bilo da priznaš. jer ko priznaje pola mu se prašta. Sjeti se dobro da će iza tebe doći ovamo svjedoci koji će pobiti tvoje bešjede, i mi ćemo tebi kao jednom petljancu i lažovu teže suditi. Priznaj, sinko, i oblakšaj duši svojoj sinji teret u pogledu zločina od krađe po §§ 249, 251, i 254, toćka c - reče predsjednik meko, gledajući očinski u optuženika. - Molim boga i današnju slavnu carsku raspravu, kako da priznam kad nijesam kriv! - viknu optuženik jače i stade mlatati rukama, jer ga i suviše ohrabriše blage riječi i umjereno držanje predsjednika sudanije. Čist sam i prav sam ko od majke rođen. Čistiji sam i svjetliji sam i od onog žarkog sunašca što nam svima sja i što će nam svima zaći... Optuženik najednom sav pogružen i potišten ušuti, i poslije male počivke jauknu kao izvan sebe: - Ej, Luka Ćulume, dušmanine moj, kuća ti se među kućama bijeljela od švapskije pozivnica ko zvijezda Danica među zvijezdama, što me bijediš na pravdi boga! Predsjednik se sasvim smrači u licu i vrlo oštro reče optuženiku: - U ime zakona odgovaraj sudu! Ovđe ne pomaže nikakvo jadikovanje i proklinjanje. - Ne daj se, Ćiko, krabri se i otimaj se! - osu se smijeh sa dna sudnice. - Mir! - viknu predsjednik i obrnu se optuženiku: Reci istinu, priznaj i oblakšaj duši svojoj... Kako si se uvukf u mljekar? Ili si se uvukf kroz pod ili si obio vrata? - Molim boga i čestitog suda, što sam znao, to sam kazf u istrazi. Isprva sam morf priznati, jer su me žandari dušmanski tukli... Ja niti znam Kulumova mljekara niti sam kakav sir pokrf. Mene Ćulum i carski oružnici samo bantuju i bijede kod ovog slavnog suda, što im nijesam pokoran i što im ne činim temena. - A janje? - pita predsjednik i ne skida pogleda sa optuženika. Da nijesu jazavci i janje ukrali i prodali kožicu Mujagi Adžiću iz Gornjeg Šešera? Znaš, u Bosni smo, pa bi moglo i to biti! - reče predsjednik pakosno, a sva sudnica prsnu u raskalašan smijeh. Optuženik, stojeći pod kišom smijeha i ogledajući se zbunjeno oko sebe, najednom živo diže oči prema predsjedniku sudanije, kao da mu je pala neka velika misao na um, i odrešito reče: - Jazavci su sir pokrali, a pojeo ga je, kako ga vi zovete, glavom Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kuljić sa svojom ženom i sedmero djece... - No slavnom sudišću bude tude poznato - prekide optuženika "državni", zlobno se cerekajući - da jest Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kuljić pojel sir, ama tude nami ne bude jasno kako prokleti jazbeci jesu pokrađili sir. - Stani, pakosna i zlurada dušo, što si toliko kidiso? - osorno se odsiječe optuženik prema "državnom" i dodade u sebi: "O, kad bi smio ovako prema onom pravom." - No, Ćiko, povjedite tude nami kako budu prokleti jazbeci pokrađili sir i kako budete vi pojađili sir? - pita predsjednik sudanije, namjerno zanoseći i suviše u jeziku, očigledno, da se malo podsmjehne "državnom". Optuženik se čvrsto ispravi i poče da kazuje: - Molim boga i slavnog današnjeg suda, kazaću sve kako je bilo, kazaću cijelu istinu, pa eto vas i zakona, a evo mene i eno Zenice... Ja sam jedan čojek noćnik ("Državni" zlobno mrmlja i nešto bilježi). Nikad mi se ne da rano leći i zaspati. Predrago mi je u noći, kad žena i djeca polegnu i kad ograne mjesec, krenuti u noćno odanje i šajcanje. Slobodan sam i po danu i po noći, jer me selo i okolina poštiva i voli ko oči u glavi (branitelj nešto zadovoljno bilježi). Jedne noći, nekako pred ponoć, izišf sam bio u šajcanje, i u šumi iznad kuće ovog istog Luke Ćuluma, iza jednog grma opazim nekakvu gužvu i gomilu: dobro se ne raspoznaje, a sve mi se čini da je živo i da se kreće. Zalupa mi srce u prsima ko nikada. Ustavim disanje, koračim na prstima malo bliže, nadnesem ruku nad oči i šta vidim: tri jazavca! Jedan se prokletnik izvrno na leđa sa kačicom na trbuhu, koju čvrsto drži prednjim nogama, a ona ga dvojica guraju i vuku. Ja pođem lagano za njima, krijući se da me ne opaze i ne osjete. Izguraše kačicu i onog pod kačicom puteljkom na jedan zaravanjak. Onaj se pod kačicom gicnu, kačica spade, i on se obrnu na noge, a lisasta mu se glavica zabjelasa u noći. Ja klisnu' i pope' se na jedan račvast grabić - jer jazavci, da oprostite, lete na rđavo mjesto, među krake - i viknu im ozgor, šaleći se: "Morete li sami? Oćete li druga, krabra i složna družino? " Sve tri se silno uznemiriše i uzvijeriše uz grabić, ne odmičući se nikako od kačice. Njuške im se zabijelješe ko preprana vuna u noći. Pojmiše se ko da će nasrnuti na grabić. Mene obuze cijelom snagom duboka jeza i smrtno drktanje... - Krabri se, Ćiko - viknu neko, a po sudnici se opet razli pun i srdačan smijeh slušalaca i članova suda koji su sa živom pažnjom pratili optuženikovo kazivanje. Samo se gospodin "državni" neprekidno mrštio, pokazujući zlovoljno lice, dok se je mladi branitelj zadovoljno smiješio, osjećajući kako živahno i ubjedljivo kazivanje optuženikovo utiče povoljno na raspoloženje članova sudanije. - Mene obuze - nastavi optuženik zadihano, ubrzano, u očiglednom strahovanju da što ne izostavi što je sročio u glavi, dajući u nekim trenucima svojim govorom i kretanjem utisak kao da stoji pred pravim sudom. Mene obuze ledena jeza i smrtno drktanje. Stsže me u grlu, kapa mi stade na glavi igrati i perčin rasti. Nešto mi se navuče na oči, i učini mi se da jazavci počeše grepsti i penjati se uz grabić. Cvokoćući zubima, u smrtnom strahu viknu, koliko me grlo donosi: "Natrag zlotvori! Natrag ajduci jedni i otmičari tuđe muke! Ua! U-a! -a!" Preko obamrlog sela i okoline krupno odjeknuše moje bešjede u visovima, a neoklen od torova uzavreše psi, dok nastade silan lom i bježanje jazavčje kroz šumu. Lom i bježanje preko strana i potoka, lom i bježanje kroz provalije i surtulije - pobjegoše! Vreva se pasa kod torova smiri i u šumi se sve utiša ko da ništa nije ni bilo. Samo mjesec iznad svega na zemlji visoko i mirno svijetli, pun i okrugo ko čalma Mujage Adžića iz Gornjeg Šehera, a ja na grabiću još jednako cvokoćem zubima, piljeći u kačicu na zaravanjku ("Državni" nešto bilježi)... Kad sam došo sebi, sišo sam sa grabića i našo sam na zaravanjku, pored ove, i ovu drugu kačicu, obe pune sira. Našo sam još i punu vreću neomlaćenije kukuruza, dva vijenca suvije krušaka i jedan podugačak radiš lješnika, sve sama jazavčija miva i jestivo... Sve sam to odnio, sebi a po sebi, svojoj kući i sirotinji, i jedno dva tri mjeseca ljudski sam živio sa svojom starom i sedmero djece. Ja ko ovamo mislim, grijek nije od gorske zvijeri štogođ ugrabiti gladnom i suvotnom težaku kmetu, koji se odrije davajući agama, i koji se nije ni na pet Božića i Uskrsa imo čime omrsiti, otkad je ušla Ustrija i otkad je preko Save prsnio svoju munduru onaj ustrijski general što ga gospodin prešjednik sudanije očitava u zakonu... Eto, molim boga i slavnog suda, kaza po istini sve kako je bilo, pa sudite po pravdi i zakonu: eto vas i carskog zakona, evo mene i eno Zenice, ako sam kriv. - Dobro se i Ćiko brani, ćaća ga njigov ranio! - ču se jedan glas sa dna sudnice, pun radosti i unutarnjeg zadovoljstva. - Na moju dušu, ljudi, ako ovako znadne govoriti i braniti se onamo na sudu, ode Ćiko vrajlos! - Ama iz čega izlaze ovako mudre i smišljene bešjede, to je čudo jedno! - Lijepa ti je, Ćiko, pripovijest, nema vajde kriti - veli, pakosno se smiješeći i češući se iza uva, privatni oštećenik Luka Ćulum. Ama, sinko, u tu ti pripovijest neće niko pametan vjerovati, kako ti je ono i reko naš poglaviti gospodin vakmajstor Dane Knežević kad te je ispitivo u selu na mjestu lica. Dobro vezeš, Ćiko, dobro, samo da se ne pometeš... Optuženik, potpuno svjestan o velikom utisku što ga je njegova sjajno smišljena odbrana učinila i na sudaniju i na slušaoce, živo se obrnu privatnom oštećeniku i prkosno mu dobaci u brk: - Lakše malo, lakše, Luka Ćulume! Saberi se, bolan. Sud je ovo i teška su ovo carska gospoda. Nije ovo selo, žalosna ti majka, i ne sudi vođe šoca Ličanina Dane Kneževića nego pravda i carski paligrapi, ako počem nijesi znao. Privatni oštećenik Luka Ćulum se zbuni, povuče se stidljivo u stranu i ušuti. Prelistavajući velik denjak spisa, predsjednik sudanije diže jednu poveću hartiju i reče optuženiku: - Vidite, okrivljeniče i dapače optuženiče, vi jeste i pred oružnicima i u istrazi pred sucom istražiteljem drukčije iskazali nego danas. Kako to? - Molim boga i slavnu raspravu, što sam danas kazo, to je prava istina i tako je sve bilo. - A šta sudu znate o ukradenom janjetu kazati? - reče hladno predsjednik i opet se upusti u zvanično prebiranje i pregledanje spisa. Optuženik je šutio, ne dajući nikakva odgovora na pitanje predsjednika sudanije koji je neprestano nešto prebirao i tražio po spisima. Velika zapara i tišina bijaše ovladala sudnicom. Samo se čulo muklo šuštanje hartije pod krupnim predsjednikovim prstima. Najedanput se javi mladi branilac za riječ i poče govoriti: - Slavna sudanijo! Državno objesnišgvo tuži moga branjenika Ćirila Trubajića, da je ukro i janje Luki Ćulumu iz Dugog Sela. S pozivom na carsku Deklemaciju od 28. kolovoza i s obzirom na golemu Lesperinu generala Josipa Pilipovića od 31. kolovoza 1878. godine, te u svezi sa zakonima i otomanskim kanunima, po kojima se u Bosni i Ercegovini tuži i sudi, vođe se danas ne bi smjelo nikako govoriti o krađi jagnjeta. Za turskog suda i po turskoj... otomanskoj pravi za janje se nije nikad ni tužilo ni sudilo. U golemoj Lesperini generala Josipa Pilipovića stoji napisano: "Vaši će se običaji i vaši zakoni čuvati i poštovati sve dotlen, dok se novi zakoni ne objave narodu". Carski, otomanski zakoni ne gone za krađu janjeta, a po njima se i danas sudi, i oni se i danas drže u velikoj česti i štimanju. S pogledom na carske, otomanske zakone od 7. ramazana, od 15. muharema, od 13. huseina i od 23. mujage u svezi s gore rečenom golemom Lesperinom generala Josipa Pilipovića prilažem i molim slavnu carsku sudaniju da moga branjenika Ćirila Trubajića pusti ispod suđenja za krađu janjeta, jer gore rečeni otomanski zakoni pobijaju paligrape 249, 251, 253, toćka c, na koje se ali poziva visokoslavno državno objesništvo... Slavna sudanijo, radost me velika obuzima što je sudbina naredila da u današnjoj šjednici sudi i gospodin Omeša Mustić, čovjek pravedan i mudar, koji se dobro razabira u šerijatu i otomanskoj pravi i zakonima... - Pa prilično se i ja razabiram u šerijatu i otomanskoj pravi! - upade ponosito u riječ branitelju prvi prisjednik Omeša Mustić. Po šerijatu i po starom adetu nije se gonilo ni sudilo, ako ko, suvotan i željan mesa, uvati i zakolje janje, da omrsi posno grlo. Merhametli su, bolan, turski zakoni i lijepa je turska prava! Nije se za turskog suda za svašto gonilo ko danas. Danas gospodin "državni" prilaže na vješala ako ko, suvotan i gladan, uvati šugavo pile i pojede bez znanja i privole... - Dosta blebetanja! - viknu predsjednik sudanije, sav namrgođen i narogušen, i prestrijeli vatrenim pogledom prvog prisjednika kome zastade riječ u grlu. Ovo je sud, i vođe nije nikako izvoljeno i dozvoljeno slaviti turske zakone i tursku pravu - dodade stišanije i pogleda u branitelja koji nastavi: - Ne poprimi li i ne uvaži li današnja carska sudanija moj prijelog odnosno optuženika u pogledu krađe janjeta, mnogo će pogriješiti, jer će ga posigurno uvažiti Vrkovna sudanija koja turske zakone drži u velikoj česti i štimanju. - E, gore se pravo turski sudi! Gore su sve sami čalmaši sa sarukom od dva aršina! - dobaci neko zajedljivo sa dna sudnice. - Teško kmetu siromaku ako ga sudbina baci pred Vrkovnu sudaniju! To toliko mogu samo reći - ču se još oporiji i zajedljiviji glas. - Molim, molim! Take bešjede nijesu za ovo mjesto - viknu oštro predsjednik sudanije i pogleda u gospodina "državnog" koji se nespretno spremao na govor: - Slavno sudišće! Prijelog odnosno slavne odbrane u pogledu krađe od janjeta nije ali na mjestu - poče gospodin "državni". Državno objesništvo, oboružano i poduprto sa sviju strana zakonima i propisima, protivi se silom zakona prijelogu odnosno slavne odbrane i prilaže da se rasprava u cijelosti izvede i da se dokaz istine o ukradenom janjetu provede s pogledom na priloženu optužnicu, a po §§ 249, 251, 253. toćka c kažnjenog zakonika. Pozivi na carske otomanske zakone i na stare adete u svezi sa šerijatom ne mogu se ali uvažiti, pa državno objesništvo prilaže, ne smećući s uma § 347 parbenog postupnika, da se prijedlog slavne odbrane odbaci sa lica mjesta današnje rasprave. - Po sili svoje česti i po snazi svoje uredovne vlasti odbijam prijelog odnosno odbrane i nastavljam glavnu raspravu u smislu parbenog postupnika! - odgovori predsjednik sudanije dosta oporo i nabusito, i obrnu se optuženiku: No, šta nam znate o janjetu reći? - Molim boga i čestitog suda, ja ne znam ništa o janjetu... - Znaće svjedoci... Neka priđu svjedoci, carski oružnici Dane Knežević i Jozip Prokaska! - viknu zvanično predsjednik sudanije i mahnu rukom optuženiku da sjede. - Prepokorno javljamo da smo prišli! - odazva se na predsjednikove riječi krupna glasina, i pred sudaniju stupiše oba žandarma naporedo, s ukočenim vojničkim držanjem. - Molim, ko jest od vas Dane Knežević? - pita predsjednik, gledajući nemarno u spise. - Molim prepokorno, ja sam Dane Knežević, ćeserokraljski vakmajstor iz Dugog Sela - odgovori vakmajstor, salutirajući. - Da li poznajete, gospodine vakmajstore i vjerni carski službeniče, ovog čovjeka na desno, koji jest po državnom objesništvu optužen u pogledu krađe janjeta i dvije kačice sira Luki Ćulumu iz Dugog Sela? - Molim prepokorno poznajem ga dobro. Ovo je jedna opasna osoba po dotično vlasništvo, ovo je jeden verdekter i upisni tat. Ovo je daleko poznata bitanga i vagabund Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kuljić, koji nam tolike godine zadaje brige i posla... - Sve te krasne i učevne bešjede povratite natrag, gospodine svjedoče! - viknu zvanično predsjednik sudanije i pogleda oštro u vakmajstora. Vođe se ne smije niko vrijeđati. Ovo je sud, i vođe se o svačjoj česti i obrazu vodi račun. Mi ne tražimo grdnja ni pogrda nego istinu i samo istinu. Zapamtite da vi jeste pred sudom samo svjedok, a nikako ćeserokraljski vakmajstor Dane Knežević iz Dugog Sela, komu u njegovoj službi neka je svaka čest! - Tako je! - dobaci mladi branitelj. - Jest, jest, gospodine svjedoče, tako je! - dočekaše oba prisjednika, zlurado se osmjehujući. - Molim, molim! - viknu još zvaničnije predsjednik sudanije. Niko vođe po smislu zakona nema pravo da odobrava ili ne odobrava moj postupak i moje riječi osim sile zakona i snage moje koli prešjedničke toli uredovne vlasti. - Molim prepokorno, slavni sude, ja povraćam što sam reka - odgovori zbunjeno svjedok i ušuti, očekujući skrušeno da mu se postavi pitanje. Predsjednik sudanije stavio je još nekoliko kratkih pitanja, na koja je svjedok nejasno odgovarao, pozivajući se neprestano na svoju "oružničku prijavu" i istražne spise. Drugi svjedok, Jozip Prokaska, po narodnosti Čeh, stojeći propisno pored prvog svjedoka, klimao je neprekidno glavom u znak odobravanja. To neprekidno klimanje glavom jedilo je predsjednika sudanije, koji se je sve nemirnije vrpoljio na stolici, gledajući mrko ispod oka na ubogog "Pemca". - Dosta već klimanja glavom koja je prazna ko prazna i rasušena kaca! - viknu ljutito i nabusito predsjednik sudanije i otpusti jednim pokretom ruke oba svjedoka, koji se stidljivo povukoše u stranu. Neka pristupi sudu svjedok Mujaga Adžić iz Gornjeg Šehera! - Molim boga i slavnu raspravu, pristupio sam! - Javi se Mujaga Adžić i stade pred sudaniju. - Vi ste Mujaga Adžić iz Gornjeg Šehera? pita predsjednik, prevrćući spise. - Jesam i glavom i bradom! - odgovori odsječeno svjedok. - Vi ćete se, Mujaga Adžiću iz Gornjeg Šehera, u smislu kažnjenog zakonika i parbenog postupnika po § 488, zakleti da ćete danas pred sudom govoriti istinu i samo istinu u odnosu kupljene i kod vas zakonito uglavljene janjeće kožice - razlaže predsjednik sudanije, ustajući sa stolice i stavljajući pred svjedoka turski ćitab. Za predsjednikom u dubokoj tišini i najvećoj svečanosti digoše se i ostali članovi sudanije osim prvog prisjednika Omeše Mustića, koji je kao Musliman ostao da sjedi pri polaganju zakletve. - Položite ruke na ćitab i govorite za mnom! - viknu predsjednik sudanije i poče da zaklinje: - Zaklinjem se bogom živim, sveznajućim i svemogućim... - Zaklinjem se bogom živim, sveznajućim i svemogućim... -... i svim što mi je najmilije na svijetu... -... i svim što mi je najmilije na svijetu... -... da ću govoriti istinu i samo istinu! -... da ću govoriti istinu i samo istinu! - Valahi! - podiže jače glas predsjednik sudanije. - Valahi! - prihvati riječ svjedok još jačim glasom. - Bilahi! - Bilahi! - Talahi! - Talahi! - izgovori svjedok, ne predišući, pošljednju riječ zakletve punim i snažnim glasom koji se razli u talasastom brujanju po sudnici, u kojoj drhtaše duboka i pobožna tišina. Kad se zakletva završi, članovi sudanije opet dostojanstveno posjedoše, i predsjednik reče: - Mujaga Adžiću iz Gornjeg Šehera, poznajete li ovu osobu dotično lice desno od vas? - Molim slavnu raspravu, ne poznajem ga samo ja. Njega poznaje cili svit, poznaje ga svaki grm, svaka bukva. Ovo je Ćiko Trubajić. Zovu ga još i Kuljićem. - Da li ste od iste osobe dotično lica kupili janjeću kožicu, koja jest kod vas pronađena i zakonito uglavljena? - Molim, slavni sude, ja sam janjeću kožicu zaista kupio od ovog Ćike, koga još zovu i Ćirom, za osam groša zdrave pare. - Da se ti, svjedoče, počem nijesi upoznf u optuženika? - uplete se u raspravu drugi prisjednik Pramasunac. More biti da je tebi kakav drugi težak prodf kožicu, a? - More biti, aga, da si ti sef? - uplete se važno i sa puno zvaničnosti u raspravu i prvi prisjednik Omeša Mustić. Mogf si ti, dragi aga, i od drugog janjeću kožicu kupiti? Znaš, Vlah Vlahu sliči ko jaje jajetu, pa... - Ko Vlah, šta Vlah? ! - zagrmješe povici sa dna sudnice. - Jezik za zube, Viraune jedan, Srbija vođe sudi! - Čekajte, ljudi, dok izgovorim - brani se Omeša Mustić i nastavlja kao da i nije rekao riječ Vlah, koja je izazvala uzbunu među slušaocima: - Znaš, dragi aga, Srbin Srbinu sliči ko jaje jajetu, pa bi se mi, Turci... - Ko Turčin? Ti Turčin? Ajde sikter! - dočeka ga svjedok prezrivo. Ti si Ciganin, Firaun! Predsjednik se sudanije vrlo zvanično namrgodi i reče oštro svjedoku: - Turčin Neturčin, Ciganin Neciganin, prvi prisjednik Omeša Mustić jest po vjerozakonu muslimanac, a u Bosni i Ercegovini sve se konta i uvažava po vjerozakonu. Pošto ali tako glavni i vrkovni zakoni propisuju, pozivam svjedoka Mujagu Adžića iz Gornjeg Šehera da se drži u redu i da odgovara u smislu zakona na bešjede prvog prisjednika gospodina Omeše Mustića! - Samo to oću da kažem - nastavi ozbiljno prvi prisjednik - Srbin Srbinu sliči često ko jaje jajetu, pa bi se mi, Muslimani, mogli prevariti i ogriješiti dušu, a to nam nije nikako u vjerozakonu. Zar nije tako, aga? - Ono asli tako je. Mi smo Muslimanci jedni ljudi od istine - odgovori veoma meko i ponizno svjedok. - To ja tebi i velim - uze opet riječ prvi prisjednik. Zato se, dragi aga, dobro promisli, dobro sve izvidi i providi, i dobro pogledaj optuženika, jer se jednom rađa i jednom umire, a ti si danas pred sudanijom ko jedan istiniti muslimanac izgovorio teške riječi: valahi, bilahi, talahi! "Državni" se najednom goropadno zdrnu i viknu: - U smislu zakona zabranjujem take razgovore i namigivanja sa svjedokom! To jest po zakonu ali nedopustivo! - Gospodine državni, vi po zakonu ovđe nemate šta zabranjivati! -reče suvo i sa puno omalovažavanja predsjednik sudanije i obrnu se svjedoku: - Da li ste vi, svjedoče, kupili janjeću kožicu od optuženika kad je ulazio u grad na pazar ili kad se vraćf s pazara? - Molim slavnog suda, kad se vraćf s pazara. - E, vidite, svjedoče, vi ste u istrazi, preslušani kao svjedok, drukčije iskazali. Ovđe piše - veli predsjednik sudanije, gledajući u istražne spise - da ste kožicu kupili od optuženika kad je ulazio u grad na pazar. - More i to biti - sleže ramenima svjedok i obori oči. Ne mogu slavnom sudu danas ništa posigurno reći, jer je to davno bilo, pa se zaboravilo. - Da li ovo jest janjeća kožica koju vi jeste kupili i koja jest kod vas zakonito utlavljena? - pita predsjednik sudanije, dižući sa stola jednu krpu, koja je ležala pred sudom kao corpus delicti. Poslije odužeg zagledanja i zavirivanja kožice sa sviju strana, svjedok sleže ramenima i u velikoj sumnji i nedoumici reče: - Mogla bi biti, a mogla bi i ne biti. - Da li jeste, svjedoče Mujaga Adžiću iz Gornjeg Šehera, ikad bolovali od kakve očne bolesti i maraza? - uplete se u raspravu i mladi branitelj. - Boljele su me oči više puta, i upravo mogu reći da nisam najzdravijeg vida. - U dokturskoj vjerici - veli predsjednik sudanije - o očima svjedoka Mujage Adžića iz Gornjeg Šehera piše da jest on slab u očima, da slabo vidi i teško raspoznaje stvar od stvari, osobu od osobe, i da ima od davnina nekakav maraz u očima... Svjedoče! - viknu jače predsjednik. Pogledajte dobro optuženika i kažite nam slobodno i po duši da li jeste od njega kupili janjeću kožicu? Na mig predsjednika sudanije skoči optuženik s klupe, i obrnu se licem u lice svjedoku koji ga dugo posmatraše. - Sve mi se, Ćiko, čini da sam od tebe nesretnu kožicu kupio - reče svjedok i u nedoumici sleže ramenima. - Ne griješi, bolan, duše! Tebe oči varaju. Nijesi ti od mene ništa kupio, aga. - Zar baš tako, Ćiko? - pita začuđeno svjedok. - Jest baš tako, aga! Ne griješi duše. U dženem ćeš aga, a dženet ti otvoren stoji! Svjedok ušuti i nešto se kao duboko zamisli. - Žao mi je dženeta, Ćiko, a sve mi se čini da sam kožicu od tebe kupio - reče svjedok, poslije male počivke, nekako teško i bunovno kao da se iza sna probudio. Predsjednik nemarno mahnu rukom, i svjedok se, neprestano sliježući ramenima, ukloni isprsd sudanije. Poslije kratkog preslušanja privatnog učesnika Luke Ćuluma i poslije podužeg čitanja kažnjenih vjerica i "inih dokazala", predsjednik sudanije podiže svečano glas i reče: - U smislu kažnjenog zakonika i § 450. parbenog postupnika proglašujem da jest postupak dokaza istine u današnjoj glavnoj raspravi završen! Sad imade riječ gospodin državni da preda sudaniji u pogledu optužnice konačni prijelog. Nakon gospodina državnog s obzirom na dotične zakonske i uredovne propise predaće sudaniji i gospodin branitelj odnosno odbrane svoj prijelog. Gospodin "državni" se ponosito i gordo diže. Čitavo mu se lice namrači, a krupne mu se oči ispuniše i zasvijetliše neutoljivom zlobom i pakošću prema optuženiku koji se poče nemirno na optuženičkoj klupi vrpoljiti, nesvjesno osjećajući već unaprijed svu nemilu težinu riječi kojima će ga zasuti gospodin "državni". - Slavno sudišće! - prolomi se krupna i rapava glasina gospodina "državnog", i u sudnici zavlada dubok tajac. Slavno sudišće! Pred nami tude danas jest na optuženičku klupu jedna vrlo opasna osoba po dotično vlasničtvo u smislu kažnjenog zakonika. Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić jest ali čuvena osoba u pogledu zločina od krađe. Po dalekim carskim drumovima i hanovima od Crne Gore do Save vode selaci budu govorili i pričali o njegovim krađama i lopovlucima. On jest zadal strah i trjepet na sve strane. U svom selu i okolini: đe što viđe to i diže! Slavno sudišće! To i tako govori narod i neučevni ljudi iz naroda. Za istu osobu jest ali i zvanično, zakonito i dapače uredovno uglavljeno da je preko svake mjere opasna po tuđe vlasničtvo, što dokazuju vjerice Kotarskog suda u Banjoj Luci od 14. veljače 1890. godine, broj 204 i Palitičnog suda u Banjoj Luci od 18. kolovoza 1890. godine. broj 370, a da i ne spominjemo kažnjenu vjericu Carske žandarmarije iz Dugog Sela i riječi gospodina ćeserokraljskog vakmajstora Dane Kneževića na današnjoj raspravi - Baš riječi gospodina ćeserokraljskog vakmajstora Dane Kneževića ne morate spominjati - prekide "državnog" sa mnogo omalovažavanja i sa neke visine predsjednik sudanije - jer za jednog ćeserokraljskog vakmajstora svak je lopov i verdekter ko se rodio u ovoj zemlji! Pošljednje riječi predsjednika sudanije, izgovorene suvo i zvanično, izazvaše silno oduševljenje i povike u čitavoj sudnici. - Ljubim ti ruke tvoje i pravednost tvoju! - skoči optuženik s klupe i poče obasipati poljupcima ruke predsjednika sudanije. - Molim, molim! - brani se predsjednik. Nastavite u smislu zakona optužbu, gospodine državni! - Visokoslavno sudišće! - produži "državni". Nadalje jest uredovno putom izvidv, istrage i svjedoka uglavljeno da je ista osoba Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić dne 17. lipnja u noći, bez znanja i privole, a svoje koristi radi, odnio janje, po bosenski terze, privatnom oštećeniku Luki Ćulumu iz Dugog Sela, a dne 33. kolovoza te iste godine jest istom Luki Ćulumu nestalo dvije kačice sira, što jest akoprem nedvojbeno u smislu istražnije spisa i iskaza svjedoka tečajem današnje glavne rasprave dokazano da je i ovu pokrađu izvršio isti gore po zakonu rečeni optuženik Viko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić bez znanja i privole privatnog učesnika, a svoje koristi radi, čime ali jest poćinil zloćin od krađe po §§ 249, 251. 253, toćka c kažnjenog zakonika. Slavno sudišće! Današnja odbrana optuženika jest samo jedna lijepa pripovijest kojoj ne more niko pametan vjerovati, kako ono dobro i reče privatni oštećenik Luka Ćulum iz Dugog Sela. Šarena pripovijest optuženika da jesu jazbeci pokrađili sir, nemožna jest u smislu kažnjenog zakonika, pošto su ali jazbeci gorske zvijeri. Kako šivotinja, kako jazbec da se osudi!? ... - Jazavac je već osuđivan i osuđen u ovoj zemlji, u ovom gradu! - dobaci branitelj, jetko se osmjehujući. -I majmun, molim boga i slavnog suda! - ugrabi riječ jedna grlata ljudina sa dna sudnice, i sva sudnica pršte u divlji smijeh i povike. - Jest, dobro si to kazo: osuđen je i majmun prije desetak godina tamo u Bišću! - uze opet riječ branitelj. Tamo se je na vašaru bavila nekakva švapska komendija sa dva majmuna. Jedan od ta dva majmuna iskopo je jednom težaku oko. Sud je osudio komendijaša na novčanu kažnju i onog majmuna na smrt, da se poslije 14 dana pogubi. U tom se je komendija preselila na vašar u Prijedor. Kad je sudska komesija u Prijedoru dobila nalog da s obzirom na zakon izvrši osudu i pogubi osuđenog majmuna, nije to mogla učiniti, jer su oba majmuna bila vrlo slična, i sudska komesija nije mogla nikako da dozna ko je od ta dva majmuna onaj pravi, osuđeni. Tako se je osuđeni majmun izbavio smrti... Ovim sam riječima šćeo da opomenem gospodina državnog da se i šivotinja more osuditi s pogledom na Ž 388. kažnjenog zakonika - završi sa puno ponosa svoje razlaganje mladi branitelj i sjede. Kad se iza braniteljeva govora buka i povici smiriše, produži gospodin "državni" svoju optužbu sa puno srdžbe i jetkosti, sijevajući ljutito očima i na branitelja i na optuženika: - Visokoisto i visokoslavno sudišće! Akoprem jest državnom objesništvu poznat § 388. kažnjenog zakonika, ne more se ali optuženik Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić izvući ispod kažnje koja ga patri po § 249, 251, 253, toćka c. Državnom objesništvu u Banjoj Luci jest nadalje poznato da su jazbec i majmun osuđeni, ali su tamo bile drukčije prilike i teške okolnosti u smislu zakona nego danas vođe. Danas vođe jest u tečaju rasprave zakonito uglavljeno da je u pitanju stojeći optuženik poćinio zloćin od krađe i da jest isti ukrf Luki Ćulumu iz Dugog Sela janje i dvije kačice sira. To jesu akoprem svjedoci carski oružnici Dane Knežević, Jozip Prokaska i Mujaga Adžić iz Gornjeg Šehera, te privatni oštećenik Luka Ćulum iz Dugog Sela danas tečajem glavne rasprave iskazali i dapače dokazali s obzirom na sve topogledne paligrape i toćke kažnjenog zakonika... Veleslavno sudišće! Džabe bi bilo da i dalje govorimo s pogledom na optužnicu, jer je sve jasno i zakonito dokazano: Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić nedvojbeno jest poćinil zloćin od krađe, jest povrijedio i uvrijedio §§ 249, 251, 253, toćka c kažnjenog zakonika! Sve sudske i palitične kažnjene vjerice i svi iskazi po zakonu rečenije svjedoka dokazuju i dokazali su da jest u pitanju stojeći optuženik vrlo opasna osoba po dotično vlasničtvo, da jest verdekter, da jest daleko čuvena bitanga i vagabund, da jest napokon upisni tat, koji živi od krađe i u krađi život provodi... Samo dva njegova imena, veleslavno sudišće, i dva brezimena jesu tvrd i golem dokaz istine da kod njega ne ide ništa čisto i pošteno, da on jest jedan obični seljački kradljivac i upisni tat, koji se zove i preziva onako kako mu kad godi da se zove i preziva. Samo to petljanje i sam taj marivetluk sa dva imena i dva brezimena dosta je veleslavnom sudišću da mu odmjeri i odvali u smislu zakona najoštriju i najveću kažnju teške tavnice, kuće neobične!... Visokoslavno sudišće! Ustrijska carevina jest dapače na Berlinskoj šjednici od 28. srpnja 1878. godine u smislu Velike bešjede milistra Andrašije isprosila od sve sedam careva dozvolu za ulazak i ukopaciju ove zemlje, da u njoj uvede mir i postavi red i zakon. Zato mi danas i oćemo red i zakon; oćemo da se zna čije je što; oćemo da se živo radi i da se ne krade ni beg ni carevina, ni težak ni ležak, kako se to ali po bosnacki veli. Visokoisto i velsslavno okružno sudišće! S pogledom na to i na sve gore rečeno, i s obzirom na velike prilike i teške okolnosti, državno objesništvo u Banjoj Luci prilaže da se optuženik Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kul-jić, 40 godina star, rodom i stojbinom iz Dugog Sela, grčkoistočnog vjerozakona, oženjen, otac sedmero djece, nepismen, navozito neporečen, sudi i osudi povodom toga što jest isti dana 18. lipnja 1907. godine uzeo bez znanja i privole, a svoje koristi radi, Luki Ćulumu iz Dugog Sela janje iz tora i dvije kačice sira iz mljekara, čime jest ali počinil nedvojbeno zločin od krađe s obzirom na §§ 249, 251 i 253, toćka c carskog kažnjenog zakonika - napregnutim i promuklim glasom, punim zlobe i pakosti, završi gospodin "državni" optužbu i sjede, neprekidno strijeljajući podmuklim pogledom i branitelja i optuženika koji se uzbuđeno vrpoljio na klupi i mijenjao boju u obrazima. - Ljudi moji, ja opet velim: gadno i Zlojutro nasrće - ču se neko sa dna sudnice kad "državni" dovrši optužbu. - Nije šala: pamet i nauka! Viđe li ti samo kako mu pri kraju vješto pokupi i poveza i rod i porod, i ženu i djecu, i selo otklen je, i godine koliko mu je, i vjeru koje je, i krađu koju počini i domaćina koga ošteti, pa ga onda ljuto steže u nekolika teška i gvozdena paligrapa... Jao, Ćiko i' Zenico crna! - Jao, Zenico crna, vatrom izgorjela! - ču se piskutljivi glas privatnog oštećenika Luke Ćuluma, pun zajedljivosti i zluradosti. - Ne pregoni ni ti, Ćulume, i ne budi tako zlurad, jer: iz Zenice ikad, iz zemljice nikad! - Veselite se, dušmani moji i dušmani pravde božje, veselite se danas ili nikad! - viknu optuženik i, sav zajapuren u obrazima, okrenu se prema slušaocima, pa onda poče, umiljavajući se kao pašče, pogledati u branitelja koji se mirno i dostojanstveno spremaše na odbranu. - Slavna sudanijo! - odjeknu nenadno zvonko grlo mladog i okretnog branitelja, i u sudnici ponovo nastupi grobna tišina, bez glasa i daha. Slavna sudanijo! Poslije devet mjeseci mučnog istražnog zatvora bacila je, evo danas, crna sudbina na optuženičku klupu jedno samo poštenje i dobrotu od čovjeka. Već devet mjeseci, veleslavna sudanijo, trune i gnjije u Crnoj Kući, odvojeno i daleko od svoje kućice, od svoje slobodice i svoje sitne dječice, čestiti i carskim vlastima prepokorni žitelj i starovnik Dugog Sela Ćirilo Trubajić, u civilju nazvan Ćiko, pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kuljić. Ovu i ovakvu dobrotinju i čisto poštenje od čovjeka jest, veleslavna sudanijo, tečajem glavne rasprave gospodin državni ocrnio da gore ne more biti! Nemajući čvrste dokaze i tvrde iskaze preslušanije svjedoka, gospodin državni se, u tom škripcu i neprilici, mašio za prazne i nevaljale riječi da njima umrlja i pred današnjom slavnom carskom sudanijom ocrni ovu čistu i svijetlu osobu dotično lice, koje već devet mjeseci trune u istražnom zatvoru na pravdi boga... -... i za dvije kačice sira i jedno janje! - dodade neko sa dna sudnice, i smijeh se osu na sve strane, čak i oko okorjelih i zvaničnih usana predsjednika sudanije zaigra se prikriven osmjejak. - Veleslavna sudanijo! - nastavi prisebno i mirno odbranu mladi branitelj kao da ništa nije ni bilo: U optužnici visokoslavnog državnog objesništva od 20. veljače 1908. godine optužuje se čestiti Ćirilo Trubajić, u civilju nazvan Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kuljić, da jest dne 18. lipnja 1907. godine uzeo bez znanja i privole, a svoje koristi radi, Luki Ćulumu iz Dugog Sela janje terze iz tora i dvije kačice sira iz mljekara. Gospodin državni ne more ali pred licem današnje glavne rasprave da dokaže da jest optuženik zaista počinio zločin od krađe i povrijedio §§ 249, 251, i 254. toćka c, nego je udario u pogrde i nevaljale riječi, ko na priliku: da jest optuženik verdekter, da jest daleko čuvena bitanga i vagabund, da jest opasni i upisni tat, da se o njegovim lopovlucima i krađama priča i govori od Crne Gore do Save vode... Nadalje jest gospodin državni, veleslavna sudanijo i vi prisjednici, vi pametni i pravični ljudi iz naroda, reko za optužnika: samo njegova dva imena i dva prezimena jesu tvrd i golem dokaz istine da je on jedan obični seljački kradljivac i upisni tat koji se zove i preziva kako mu kad godi. Kad bi gospodin državni, veleslavna sudanijo koliko-toliko poznavo ovu zemlju i narod, mislim da se onda ne bi ovako nepromišljeno razmeto praznim riječima. Baš njegova dva imena pokazuju nam da on svome kraju ne zadaje strah i trjepet, kako to veli gospodin državni. Optuženiku jest kršćeno ime Ćirilo, Ćiro, ali ga svako od dragosti zove i od milosti mu tepa Ćiko. Izvoliće nam ali i gospodin državni da se onima koji zadaju strah i trepet, da se lopovima i kradljivcima ne tepa! Njegova dva prezimena kazuju nam da jest on potomak jednog bogatog i zenđilog plemena, iz kojeg nije niko nikad krao i kome nije u krvi da krade. Trubajići su bili daleko čuveno pleme sa svog bogatstva i velikog mala, u nji su se iljadile ovce, sve ti je to bilo puno, sito i debelo, pa su i' i prozvali Kuljićima, to će reći: kuljavi, debeli, puni, siti.. . Izvoliće nam ali, opet velim, i gospodin državni da se ovom potomku Kuljića ne more reći da je upisni tat i da mu je već u krvi da krade!... - Vjeru mu njegovu, i dijete dobro ispravlja! - ču se uzvik sa dna sudnice, pun čuđenja i odobravanja. Čuste li ljudi, razumjeste li, gospodini suci, kako sve vješto poveza i jedno s drugim isporavi: biva, Ćiki tepaju, a kradljivcima svi znamo da se ne tepa; Ćiko je izdanak Kuljića kojima nije u krvi da kradu, pa ni Ćiko ne more biti upisni tat! Pametno dijete! - Pametni smo svi, samo sreće nemamo! - dobaci neko između slušalaca i graja se diže. - Mir! - viknu predsjednik sudanije, sav blažen i zadovoljan smišljenim govorom mladog branitelja, kome mahnu rukom da nastavi odbranu. - Kako vidite, slavna sudanijo, baš ova dva imena i dva prezimena idu u prilog po zakonu rečenom optužniku, idu u prilog njegovom poštenju i dobroti. Ja, veleslavna sudanijo, neću ali da se vođe razbacujem samo praznim riječima i bešjedama - neka to čini ko je i do sad činio - nego ću dapače čvrstim dokazima i iskazima zakletije svjedoka išćerati stvar na čistac sa dvije kačice sira i sa janjećom kožicom koja je pronađena i zakonito uglavljena kod Mujage Adžića, trgovca iz Gornjeg Šehera. Gore po zakonu rečeni optuženik jest otvoreno i iskreno - koje se ali rijetko događa na sudu - pred današnjom slavnom sudanijom priznao i očitovo da je zaista pojeo dvije kačice sira privatnog oštećenika Luke Ćuluma iz Dugog Sela sa svojom ženom i sedmero djece. Ali upitajmo se, veleslavna sudanijo, kako je optuženik Ćirilo Trubajić u civilju nazvan Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kuljić do te dvije u pitanju stojeće kačice sira došao? Kojim putom i načinom? Da li krađom ili prevarom? Da li on jest tu počinio zločin od krađe i zakonski povrijedio §§ 249, 251. i 254, toćka c kažnjenog zakonika, kako to ali piše optužnica visokoslavnog državnog objesništva od 20. veljače 1908. godine i kako to veleslavna sudanijo, u smislu optužnice nabacuje i tvrdi gospodin državni? To treba na temelju zakona pročistiti i u red dovesti, pa će se odma viđeti da je optuženik čist i prav ko od majke rođen. Istina je, veleslavna sudanijo, da su carski oružnici pronašli kačice u kući gore po zakonu rečenog optuženika; istina je i to, da on isprva nije mogo ni šćeo nikako da prizna pokrađu od dvije kačice sira nego se je otimo i govorio da su jazavci počinili krađu i da im je on isti jedne noći oteo osim dvije kačice sira, još i punu vreću neomlaćenije kukuruza, dva vijenca suvije krušaka i jedan podugačak radiš lješnika. Kako vidite, veleslavna sudanijo, sve sama jazavčja miva i jestivo! Istom kad su ga carski oružnici u pogledu istrage i izvida na mjestu lica počeli nezakonito i dušmanski kundacima tući, istom onda je on priznao što mu se silom kundaka naturalo da prizna. Tako je, veleslavna sudanijo i vi pravični ljudi iz naroda, i ovaj put ko i uvijek pod žandarskim kundacima prignjavljena i prigušena pravda i istina!... - O postove mu njegove, i mališan dobro kiti i veze! - oteše se uzvici nekolicini slušalaca u jedan mah, i po čitavoj sudnici digoše se živahni i topli povici divljenja i odobravanja. - Maleno je i neugledno je, bog ga vidio, ali mu je slatka i smišljena svaka riječ! Bistra i pametna glava! - Pametni smo mi svi, samo sreće nemamo! - dobaci onaj prvašnji iz gomile, ali za čudo niti se graja diže niti mu se ko na dosjetku glasno nasmija kao prvi put, jer svi bijahu uprli poglede u mladog rečitog branitelja. - Jest, veleslavna sudanijo! - nastavi branitelj s još jačim poletom i oduševljenjem. Poslije devet mjeseci mučnog istražnog zatvora stupa gore po zakonu rečeni optuženik na ovo uredovno mjesto da oživi prigušenu pravdu i istinu; stupa dapače na ovo zakonito mjesto đe ne sudi kundak ćesarokraljskoga vakmajstora Dane Knežsvića nsgo učsna glava i duboka pamet visokog carskog, sudskog savjetnika i velemožnog gospodina Ignjatije Vrepca, koji samo istinu traži i samo za božjom i ljudskom pravdom gine! I gospodin predsjednik sudanije čuo je danas istinu da su jazavci pokrali sir i da je optuženik Ćirilo Trubajić jedne noći, pretrpivši veliki strah, oteo od jazavaca sir, odnio ga kući i pojeo sa svojom starom i sedmero djece. Po smislu kažnjenog zakonika i po §§ 249, 251. i 254, toćka c jazavci su počinili zločinstvo i pokrali sir. Oni su zločinci i na nji trebalo bi da se obori gospodin državni. Gore po zakonu rečeni optuženik kad je od jazavaca, od divlje gorske zvijeri, oteo sir i ostale one stvari, nije, veleslavna sudanijo. učinio ništa rđavo, ništa zločesto, i ništa po zakonu kažnjivo. Učinio je ono što bi i svaki od nas u takoj prilici učinio. I iskaz privatnog oštećenika Luke Ćuluma na današnjoj glavnoj raspravi svjedoči da su zaista jazavci potkopali mljekar i počinili krađu. Kad ga je gospodin predsjednik sudanije tečajem preslušavanja upito da li more podsigurno posvjedočiti da provala pod mljekarom potiče od ljudske ruke, odgovorio je privatni oštećenik Luka Ćulum iz Dugog Sela: "E, to ne mogu na dušu uzeti, jer je jama pod provaljenim mljekarom nekako čudnovato došla!" Daklen, provala ne potiče od ljudske ruke: Mljekar nije provalio optuženik Ćirilo Trubajić, u civilju nazvan Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kuljić, nego gorske zvijeri, jazavci! Da su zaista jazavci potkopali mljekar i počinili u smislu kažnjenog zakona krađu od dvije kačice sira, more se i otuda viđeti što današnji jazavci nijesu ostali onaki kakvi su bili za turskog suda i otomanske prave, nijesu ostali povučeni i mirni u svojim jazbinama. Kad je, veleslavna sudanijo, zastupila Ustrija odma je od naroda pokupljeno oružlje i data je svakom prava i sloboda osim težacima i radnom narodu. I pop, i pratar i odža i gazda, i beg i aga, i subaša, sve se to adžamijski isprsilo u ovoj zemlji, pa deblja i tovi se, plivajući u ustrijskoj pravi i slobodi. A radni narod i težaci bez prave i slobode, bez oružlja i bez pomoći ni sa koje strane, a sa dvije strane navalile zlosti i napasti: iz čaršije ajduci, a iz gore vuci i jazavci... - To i tako neizvoljeno jest pred carskim sudištem govoriti! - planu gospodin "državni" na branitelja i skoči kao razjaren ris sa stolice. To dapače ali jest grčkoistočna palitika! I predsjednik sudanije planu, ali ipak se svlada, pa vrlo uzdrhtalim zvaničnim glasom reče: - Po sili svoje česti i po snazi svoje koli uredovne toli predsjedničke vlasti, a po § 318. parbenog postupnika, pozivam sa ovog mjesta na red i mir gospodina državnog da ne uzbunjuje i ne sprečava tečaj glavne rasprave, koja se ali danas vodi prema propisima §§ 249, 251. i 254, točka c kažnjenog zakonika!... Gospodine branitelju, produžite i kažite što još nijeste u odbranu kazali, a mislite kazati. - Vala, ljudi, Vrepcu mjere nema! - diže se sa dna sudnice između slušalaca tihan i jedva čujan povik, i sve se opet smiri i utiša. - Veleslavna sudanijo! - nastavi odbranu branitelj bez i najmanje zbunjenosti, sa puno mirnoće i prisebnosti u govoru i držanju. More se gospodin državni ljutiti i vikati koliko oće da je maloprijašnja moja riječ grčkoistočna palitika, ali će ostati uvijek istina, da su danas jazavci drukčiji nego što su bili za turskog suda i otomanske prave. Čim su, veleslavna sudanijo, osjetili da je Ustrija oduzela narodu slobodu i oružlje, jazavci su se grdno izbezobrazili. Najprije su se počeli vrzati oko njiva i usjeva, pa onda udarati na staje i ambarove, dok se neke godine dvojica čak uslobodiše i padoše na krsnu slavu Stojanu Gatariću iz Lokvara... - Došli ljudi na piće! - dobaci neko između slušalaca, i smijeh se razli po čitavoj sudnici. - Jest, došli ljudi na piće - prihvati riječ branitelj - ali se čudnovati gosti ne sviđeše nekom starom Belemezu, koji se poboja da bi moglo omaliti pića i jestiva, pa pograbi s drvljenika sikiru i pogna ih u planinu, ali u planini uvati Belemeza sa sikirom carski šumar i viknu: "Sikiru ovamo, ti si sjeko carsku šumu!" Poslije ga na pravdi boga osudiše na veliku globu i aps, pa se i danas u narodu kaže kad se kome što nepravo i iznenada dogodi: "Prošo ko stari Belemez kad je jazavce gonio sa krsne slave Stojana Gatarića!"... Veleslavna sudanijo! S pogledom na sve rečeno jest sigurno i osvjedočeno i zakonito uglavljeno da su jazavci, ovaki kakvi su, mogli bitn i dapače bili su počinitelji zločina od krađe u smislu §§ 249, 251. i 254, točka c, kažnjenog zakonika... Što se ali pako tiče ukradenog janjeta, svjedočanstvo jednog svjedoka Mujage Adžića iz Gornjeg Šehera jest slabo i netemeljito. Gore po zakonu rečeni svjedok jest tečajem rasprave samo slijego ramenima i u velikoj nedoumici odgovaro na pitanja gospodina predsjednika sudanije. Njegovo se svjedočanstvo ne more nikako uvažiti i od slavne sudanije poprimiti kao temeljito i zakonito. Ali, ako bi veleslavni sud uvažio i poprimio - u što ja nikako ne mogu povjerovati - iskaz i svjedočanstvo svjedoka Mujage Adžića iz Gornjeg Šehera, onda se ja s pogledom na golemu Lesperinu visokoslavnog ćeserokraljskog generala Jozipa Pilipovića pozivam na carsko-otomanske zakone od 7. ramazana, od 15. muharema, od 13. huseina i 23. mujage, koji zakoni ne gone za krađu janjeta, a po njima se i danas sudi i oni se i danas drže od slavnog suda u velikoj česti i štimanju... Veleslavna okružna sudanijo! S obzirom na sve gore rečeno u odbranu i s pozivom na sve olakotne okolnosti i prilike prilažem da se optuženik Ćirilo Trubajić, u civilju paziva Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kuljić, 40 godina star, rodom i stojbinom iz Dugog Sela, grčkoistočnog vjerozakona, oženjen, otac sedmoro djece, nepismen, navozito neporečen riješi i pusti ispod suđenja, pošto on nije ali dana 18. lipnja 1907. godine uzeo bez znanja i privole, a svoje koristi radi Luki Ćulumu iz Dugog Sela janje iz tora i dvije kačice sira iz mljekara, čime bi bio počinio zločin od krađe u smislu §§ 249, 251. i 254, toćka c kažnjenog zakonika. Ali, ako bi ipak veleslavna sudanija nekim putom i načinom došla do svjedočanstva da pri optuženiku ima neke krivice - u što ne bi niko mogo povjerovati poslije današnje rasprave - to molim veleslavnu okružnu sudaniju da pri suđenju uporabi § 63, kako ne bi nedužna porodica stradala, dalje da uzme u obzir dugi istražni zatvor, nepismenost i zanemareni odgoj optuženika kao olakotne okolnosti i prilike - završi odbranu branitelj, sav blažen i uzbuđen, sa puno vjere i uvjerenja da je kazao sve što je trebalo kazati. Predsjednik sudanije, kao da se trže iz dubokog razmišljanja, diže pokunjenu glavu visoko iznad debelih sudskih spisa, obuhvati velikim pogledom čitavu sudnicu i viknu sa puno svečanosti i zvaničnosti: - Današnja glavna carska rasprava, koja jest vođena po smislu §§ 249, 251. i 254, toćka c kažnjenog zakonika protiv optuženika Ćike pravo Ćire Trubajića zvanog Kuljića, zaključuje se, i sudanija se povlači na vijećanje i odluku! Pri pošljednjim riječima lagano i odmjereno diže se predsjednik sudanije i pokupi sa stola čitav denjak spisa. Za njim se mirno i dostojanstveno digoše i ostali članovi sudanije i okupiše se u vrh sudnice da vijećaju. Predsjednik sudanije sjede i zguri se nad jednim stočićem, koji je sav bio prekriven debelim spisima, pa se stade mrštiti i naprezati da po jednoj staroj osudi sastavi glavu Ćikine osude. Oko stočića su mirno i nepomično, bez glasa i daha. stajali suci i prisjednici sa perovođom, očekujući, da počne vijećanje. - Ovđe se ne more vijećati. Odveć je tijesno i nezgodno! - reče predsjednik sudanije vrlo zlovoljno. Mi bi se morali povratiti na svoja stara mjesta, a državni, branitelj, optuženik i svi ostali slušaoci trebalo bi da izađu napolje, dok se ne svrši vijećanje i odluka. Samo, eto ne znamo da li se vratio kerkermajstor sa raporta? ... - Molim boga i slavnog suda - ču se iz gomile slušalaca glas Koste pucera koji se neoklen nađe u sudnici - vi se morate slobodno povratiti ovamo dalje na svoja stara mjesta, a mi ćemo svi izaći napolje. Kerkermajstor se vratio sa raporta i odveo sve žene osim Jelke čedomorke na Vrbas. Onu sušičavu kljusinu, Jovu ključara, zadržali su jutros u bolnici, i tako je ostf i postf nad Crnom kućom jedini gospodar naš dobri ključar Nikolica. On zna sve, zna i da se sudanija vodi, ali šuti i pravi se nevješt. Eno ga sjedi na basamacima, puši svoju lušu, pregovora se nešto sa Jelkom čedomorkom i veli: "Pjevaj, Jelče, mladost prođe! Pjevaj, neka se narod malo proveseli pod mojom upravom i komandom!" Riječi Koste pucera izazvaše bučno oduševljenje i uzbudljive povike među slušaocima koji su sa strahom pratili tok sudanije, strepeći da bi mogo svaki čas iznenada udariti tamničar ili ključar Jovo. Sa njihovih pritisnutih i uzdrhtalih duša svali se sinji teret strahovanja, i svi, osim članova sudanije, pohrliše napolje, vodeći optuženika između se kao mlvdu i pjevajući apseničku pjesmu: Sve subota po subota: Meni dođe osuda, A ja tužan u tavnici Pjevam pjesmu žalosnu. Žalobitna apsenička pjesma, pjevana sa mnogo bola i prastare čovjekove tuge za otetom slobodom, oživje ledene tamničke zidine, zatrese umrtvljenim ćelijama i zadahnu i zapljusnu životom i svježinom Crnu kuću s kraja na kraj, s vrha do dna. Sa sviju strana i iz sviju ćelija prihvatiše apsenici pjesmu koja je u tamnici spjevana i koja se samo u tamnici pjeva, i sve uzavrije u bezmjerno uzbudljivom i neobuzdanom klicalju i natpjevavanju. Kad se natpjevavanje i povici polagano smiriše, izdišući u ledenim zidinama, pisnu žalobitno glas Jelke čedomorke, čist i zvonak kao srebro: Aj, duga dana, duga dana U zla gospodara! - Neka Jelka čedomorka pjeva i tuguje - reče predsjednik sudanije više kao za se, kad posjedaše na stara mjesta - a mi ćemo vijećati. Da nam osuda bude prava carska osuda, moramo nekako i imena podesiti. Ja ću se u osudi pisati Ignjac Vrebacovski, ti, prvi suče, Gabrijel Javorovski, a ti, drugi suče, Jozip Lesiecki. Prisjednici Omeša Mustić i Luka Pramasunac mogu u osudi ostati ko što i jesu. Perovođa neka nam se zove Pranjo Pranjić, domaći čovjek, katolik. Državnog ćemo malo prekrstiti i pisaćemo ga u osudi Gregor Zlojutrovski, a branitelja Dane Dimković... Šta vi mislite, gospodine sudbeni tajniče Javorovski - promijeni predsjednik sudanije glas i držanje, obraćajući se prvom sucu - da li jest optuženik s obzirom na provedenu raspravu kriv zločina iz §§ 249, 251. i 254, toćka c kažnjenog zakonika, i akoprem jest kriv, koliku onda kažnju da mu po zakonu odmjerimo? Prvi se sudac duboko zamisli i poslije podužeg razmišljanja reče odsječno: - Nedvojbeno jest optuženik u smislu zakona kriv u pitanju stojećeg zloćinstva, i ja prilažem da mu se odmjeri kažnja od četri godine teške tavnice, kuće neobične. Predsjednik sudanije, koji je već bio za se stvorio osudu, zabezeknu se kad ču odgovor prvog sudije i obrnu se drugom sudiji votantu: - Kuda vaše mišljenje i vaša pamet dere, gospodine sudbeni pristave Lesiecki, u pogledu krivnje i kažnje gore po zakonu rečenog optuženika? Drugi se sudija takođe duboko zamisli. Poslije dugog razmišljanja i ćutanja reče: - Moje mišljenje i moja pamet jest ali zato da jest gore po zakonu rečeni optuženik skrivio zločin od krađe, i pošto nedvojbeno kažnjeni zakonik za taka zlođela propisuje kažnju od jedne do pet godina, to prilažem da se optuženik osudi na četri godine teške tavnice, kuće neobične, oštro gvožđe, svako četrnest dana post i svako sedam dana tvrdi krevet. Predsjednik sudanije još se više zabezeknu i iznenadi odgovorom drugog sudije votanta, pa se obrnu prvo prisjedniku i reče: - Prvi prisjedniče, Omeša Mustiću, kuda vaše mišljenje i vaša pamet šiba i dere u pogledu krivnje i kažnje gore po zakonu imenovanog optuženika Ćike pravo Ćire Trubajića zvanog Kuljića? Prvi prisjednik Omeša Mustić, koji sa puno zajedljivosti posmatraše oba suca, odgovori odmah čvrsto i odsječno: - I bez razmišljanja i bez ćutanja, a po saslušanju današnje rasprave i svjedoka, ja ko jedan prvi prisjednik sudanije i sudac narodni ne nalazim nikakve krivice pri optuženiku, i prilažem da se optuženik pusti odma iz zatvora. - A vi, drugi prisjedniče, Luka Pramasunče, šta vi u stvari mislite i kako vi po svojoj pameti smatrate krivnju i kažnju gore po zakonu rečenog optuženika? - Ja, ko najstražnji u svoj sudaniji i u ovoj zemlji, u kojoj se sve srpsko potiskuje i na kraj meće... - Budi Muslimanac, - prekide drugog prisjednika prvi prisjednik Omeša Mustić. Slavi Kurban-bajram, a ne šaraj jaja na Crvenu subotu, pa nećeš biti najstražnji. Muka ti što nijesi prvi prisjednik i što se ti prvi ne pitaš! - Nema tu, Omeša, nikakve muke, već sam ja šćeo da rečem samo jednu istinu: da se sve naše srpsko u ovoj zemlji, otkad je Švabo zastupio, gura na pošljednje mjesto. Samo Švabo trebalo bi se da se malo dozove pameti, jer mi smo oni i ostajemo oni koji carstvima životne žile podgrizamo! Predsjednik sudanije planu kao ris i grdno se razvika: - Molim, molim! U ime zakona zabranjujem vam najoštrije da govorite o kojekakvim istorijama, i pozivam vas s obzirom na uredovne propise da kažete da li jest optuženik kriv, a akoprem jest kriv, kolika onda kažnja da mu se odmjeri? - Koliko moje suđenje i moja pamet donosi, mogu reći ko jedan prisjednik i sudac narodni da pri optuženiku nema nikakve krivice ni zločina - odgovori mirno drugi prisjednik. Sir su pokrali sigurno jazavci a pojeo ga je optuženik sa svojom ženom i djecom, što je on i priznao na današnjoj glavnoj raspravi. Zakon, koliko moje znanje donosi, kažnjava one koji kradu a ne one koji jedu. Ni u ovog cara nema valjda u zakonu paligrapa o zločinu jedenja!... Za janje isto tako nije dokazano da je optuženik ukro, a da ga je i ukro, ne more mu se suditi, jer ga brane carski, otomanski zakoni, koji se i danas drže u velikoj česti i štimanju, kako to maloprije reče gospodin branitelj. Predsjednik sudanije obori oči, namršti se, nabra teško obrve i ušuti se. Šutio je pozadugo, ispunjujući glavu osude i kao nešto smišljajući. Najednom se trže iz razmišljanja, udari obema rukama po spisima i reče hladno i odmjereno: - Gospodo suci i prisjednici, vi se ali mlogo razilazite u pogledu krivnje i kažnje gore po zakonu rečenog optuženika. Vi ste, gospodo suci, izrekli krivicu i veliku kažnju od četiri godine teške tavnice, kuće neobične, a prisjednici su opet izrekli da pri optuženiku ne nalaze nikakve krivice, pa da bi ga trebalo odma pustiti iz zatvora. Ko dugogodišnji sudac i predsjednik današnje glavne rasprave mogu reći da vi, ni jedni ni drugi, nemate potpuno pravo. Gore po zakonu rečeni optuženik nije toliko kriv da bi zasluživo četri godine teške tavnice, kuće neobične, oštro gvožđe, svako četrnest dana post i svako sedam dana tvrdi krevet, a nije toliko ni prav ko što misle prisjednici. Kriv je možda više nego što je prav, krivica mu se ali tečajem današnje glavne rasprave nije mogla dokazati. Svjedočanstva svjedoka i ini sudbeni dokazi jesu slabi i netemeljiti. S obzirom na to i s pogledom na sve prilike i okolnosti ovđe se mora u smislu nedostatka dokaza uporabiti § 271. toćka 3, i riješiti optuženik od optužbe. - I mi smo za nedostatak dokaza! - viknu prvi sudac, privlačeći uza se drugog suca. - Mi smo za § 271, toćka 3, i pristupamo mišljenju gospodina predsjednika sudanije! - dodade drugi sudac. - Mi ne pristupamo nikom !- viknu ponosito prvi prisjednik Omeša Mustić. - Ko oće neka pristupi nami! - dodade još ponositije drugi prisjednik Luka Pramasunac. - Ja sam i neotice vama pristupio - reče predsjednik sudanije, blago se osmjehujući. Optuženik se, daklen, s pogledom na § 271, toćka 3, u nedostatku dokaza rešava od optužbe, a privatni se učesnik Luka Ćulum iz Dugog Sela upućuje sa svojim zaktjevom oštete za dvije kačice sira na redoviti put građanske pravde. Izvolite, gospodo suci i prisjednici, potpisati zapisnik osude - reče zvanično predsjednik sudanije, poturi jednu poveću hartiju ispred sebe i viknu malo jačim glasom: - Neka uđe gospodin državni, gospodin branitelj, privatni učesnik i optuženik, da im se osuda proglasi! Vrata se na sudnici naglo otvoriše i na vratima se prvi pojavi Kosta pucer. Iza njega uđoše "državni", branitelj, optuženik i privatni učesnik, a onda povrviše apsenici, i u trenutku se čitava sudnica napuni. Branitelj i "državni" mrko se pogledaju. Optuženik, preplašen, iznemogao i blijed kao krpa, jedva se dotetura do optuženičke klupe. Iz njegovih lukavih, svjetluckavih očiju bije živa radoznalost da sa lica članova sudanije pročita i sazna svoju sudbinu, ali uzaman! Lica su njihova mračna i očajno zvanična. Njegovo mršavo i ispošćeno tijelo obuze mrtvačka nemoć i drhtanje, oči mu se zasvijetliše suzama, i on obori glavu, jer apsenik, dok stoji pred osudom, ne želi ni od koga da čuje osudu svoje krivice. U sudnici drhtaše duboka, grobna tišina, puna očekivanja i sustezanja, i u toj treperavoj, jezivoj tišini digoše se mirno i dostojanstveno članovi sudanije. I predsjednik sudanije, uvijek sređen, odmjeren i svečan u govoru i držanju, držeći u rukama golemu hartiju, poče da duboko zvaničnim glasom čita osudu: Okružni sud u Banjoj Luci jest danas obnašao svojom koli uredovnom toli sudskom vlasti pod predsjedništvom sudbenog savjetnika Ignjaca Vrebacovskog i u prisustvu sudbenog tajnika Gabrijela Javorovskog i sudbenog prisustva Jozipa Lespeckog kao sudaca, te Omeše Mustića i Luke Pramasunca kao prisjednika i Pranje Pranjića kao perovođe ušljed optužbe državnog objesništva protiv Ćike pravo Ćire Trubajića zvanog Kuljića zbog zločina iz §§ 249, 251. i 254, toćka c kažnjenog zakona podignute optužnicom od 20. veljače 1908. godine, broj 2268, nakon naredbom od 2. svibnja 1908. godine naređene u prisutnosti državnog Gregora Zlojutrovskog, privatnog učesnika Luke Ćuluma iz Dugog Sela, optuženika Ćike pravo Ćire Trubajića zvanog Kuljića, branitelja Dane Dimkovića dne 23. kolovoza 1908. godine obdržavane glavne rasprave na osnovu prijeloga državnog objesništva da se optuženik krivim proglasi, za pravo izreći: Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kuljić, 40 godina star, rodom i stojbinom iz Dugog Sela, grčkoistočnog vjerozakona, oženjen, otac sedmero djece, nepismen, radi prestupa iz §§ 425, 456, 478. i 483. sa 10 odnosno 6, odnosno 30, odnosno 15 dana zatvora kažnjen, rješava se po § 271, toćka 3, od optužbe da jest dne 18. lipnja 1907. godine uzeo bez znanja i privole, a koristi svoje radi, Luki Ćulumu iz Dugog Sela janje iz tora i dvije kačice sira iz mljekara, čime bi ali bio počinio zločin od krađe po §§ 249, 251. i 254, toćka c kažnjenog zakonika... - Molim boga i slavnog suda! - usplahireno i kao izvan sebe upade u riječ predsjedniku sudanije optuženik, pun grozničave uzdrhtalosti i strepnje koja obuzima obično svakog optuženika kad se čita strahovito nategnuta, zbijena i zamršena glava osude. To nešto odveć zamršeno i na dugačko otišlo, pa ne znam, molim boga i slavnog suda, da li sam osuđen ili nijesam? - Bogami, Ćiko, i mi ovamo dolje ne razumijemo dobro - ču se povik sa dna sudnice. Učevno je to udesio savjetnik Vrebac, jer tako ti je to isto i na švapskom sudu: dok gođ soldat ne turi baganetu u korice, ne moreš znati da li si osuđen ili oslobođen! - Da ste vi živi i zdravi, on je osuđen, ali malo! - viknu zlurado privatni oštećenik Luka Ćulum. Staćemo mi, Ćiko, uskoro barabar i pred Vrkovnu sudaniju, u kojoj neće suditi Omeša Mustić. - Ne zanosi se toliko zlobno, Ćulume, nije on osuđen nimalo! - viknu iz gomile slušalaca jedna krupna i natmurena ljudina. Još nikog nije unesrećio i zasužnjio § 271. To je paligrap pravde i milosti, to je upravo sirotinjski paligrap. Dobro ja to znam, jer na svojim leđima nosim teret od jedno deset do petnest glavnije rasprava... - Molim za mir i red makar u času proglašavanja osude! - viknu oštro i ljutito predsjednik sudanije, onda sjede sa ostalim članovima suda i poče da razvija mirno i odmjereno razloge osude: Razlozi U noći na 18. lipnja 1907. godine nestalo jest Luki Ćulumu, starovniku iz Dugog Sela, bez znanja i privole istog Luke Ćuluma, a tuđe koristi radi, jedno janje iz tora i dvije kačice sira iz mljekara. Znajući isti privatni oštećenik Luka Ćulum da živi u jednoj zemlji, u kojoj ali vlada red i zakon, jest odma pokrađu prijavio carskim oružnicima s pozivom na carsku Deklemaciju od 28. kolovoza 1878. godine. Sumnja je pala na jedno lice dotično osobu koja više voli noć i mjesec nego dan i sunce. To jest bio današnji optuženik Ćiko pravo Ćiro Trubajić zvani Kuljić. I carski oružnici Dane Knežević i Jozip Prokaska jesu odma pošli kući gore po zakonu osumnjičene osobe, pretražili su kuću i ine prostorije i našli su na mjestu lica dvije prazne kačice koje su ali vlasništvo privatnog učesnika Luke Ćuluma iz Dugog Sela. Kod Mujage Adžića. trgovca iz Gornjeg Šehera, jesu dapače carski oružnici pronašli i zakonito uglavili i kožicu navozito ukradenog janjeta Luke Ćuluma, i u smislu izvida i istrage podnijeli su kažnjenu prijavu protiv Ćike pravo Ćire Trubajića zvanog Kuljića na visokoslavno državno objesništvo u Banjoj Luci. I dana 20. veljače 1908. godine jest visokokoslavno državno objesništvo s pogledom na §§ 249, 251. i 254, toćka c kažnjenog zakonika proti gore po zakonu osumnjičene osobe podiglo optužnicu, na temelju koje jest danas povedena i provedena glavna rasprava. Tečajem današnje sjednice zakletim svjedocima i inim sudbenim dokazima nije se ali mogla krivica optuženika u svim pravcima i s obzirom na sve okolnosti dokazati. Sumnja je jaka bila, sumnja je i ostala, ali po sumnji se ne sudi nego po istini i dokazima. Istina je da su u kući gore po zakonu osumnjičene osobe nađene dvije prazne kačice koje su ali vlasništvo Luke Ćuluma iz Dugog Sela. Optuženik se brani i veli da je od jazavaca sa ostalim stvarima oteo i dvije kačice sira da ga poslije pojede sa svojom ženom i sedmero djece. To bi mu se moglo i vjerovati i ne vjerovati, gotovo prije vjerovati nego ne vjerovati, jer i iz svjedočanstva privatnog oštećenika Luke Ćuluma naslućuje se da bi moglo biti da su zaista jazavci provalili mljekar i počinili zločin krađe na dvije kačice sira. Isti privatni oštećenik Luka Ćulum, upitan tečajem današnje rasprave kao svjedok, da li od ljudske ruke potiče jama pod provaljenim mljekarom, odgovorio je: "E, to ne mogu uzeti na dušu, jer je jama pod provaljenim mljekarom nekako čudnovato došla." Po ovim riječima dolazi ova slavna sudanija do odluke i vjerovanja, da ne more dokazno i zakonito utvrditi, da jest provalu i krađu počinilo ljudsko lics u osobi Ćike pravo Ćire Trubajića zvanog Kuljića. Iskazi ćeserokraljskog vakmajstora Dane Kneževića i njegova druga Jozipa Prokaske jesu slabi i netemeljiti, i prošarani su pogrdama koje sve drugo dokazuju samo ne krivicu gore po zakonu osumnjičene osobe i u pitanju stojećsg optuženika... Što se ali pako tiče navozito ukradenog janjeta istog privatnog učesnika Luke Ćuluma, svjedočanstvo jednog jedinog svjedoka Mujage Adžića iz Gornjeg Šehera nije mogla ova veleslavna sudanija uvažiti i poprimiti kao toćno, valjano i zakonski nedvojbeno. Isti svjedok je jednom iskazao da je kožicu kupio kad se optuženik vraćao s pazara, a drugi put je rekao da je kožicu kupio kad je optuženik silazio na pazar. Osim toga, jest ovaj nesigurni svjedok tečajem cijelog preslušavanja odgovarao u velikoj nedoumici i samo slijegao ramenima. S pogledom na to jest se sudanija saglasila da se svjedočanstvo ovog svjedoka odbaci kao ništavno i nevjerodostojno. Kad je veleslavna sudanija obnašla da je ovo svjedočanstvo o ukradenom janjetu nevjerodostojno i zakonski netemeljito, nije imala razloga i temelja da u ovoj prilici vijeća i prosuđuje carsko-otomanske zakone od 7. ramazana, od 15. muharema, od 13. huseina i 23. mujage u svezi sa golemom Lesperinom visokoslavnog i krabrog ćesero-kraljskog generala Jozipa Pilipovića od 31. kolovoza 1878. godine, koji zakoni govore o krađi janjeta i na koje se dapače tečajem današnje glavne rasprave pozvala odbrana. Prema svemu gore rečenom i prema posmatranju i prosuđivanju sviju prilika i okolnosti, uvažavajući kako navode slavne optužbe tako i navode slavne odbrane, nije mogla ova veleslavna sudanija doći do odluke i vjerovanja da je optuženik počinio zločin u smislu §§ 249, 251. i 254. toćka c kažnjenog zakona, koji mu se u grijeh upisuje. Imajući uvijek na umu onu mudru narodnu riječ da je bolje devedeset i devet krivaca pustiti nego jednog pravednika osuditi, jest današnja veleslavna sudanija uporabila § 271, toćka 3, i zbog nedostatka dokaza riješila od optužbe gore po zakonu imenovanog optuženika Ćiku pravo Ćiru Trubajića zvanog Kuljića. Pošto se je ali tečajem današnje glavne rasprave nedvojbeno i zakonski temeljito dokazalo da je optuženik zaista pojeo dvije kačice sira, to se privatni oštećenik Luka Ćulum iz Dugog Sela upućuje sa svojim zaktjevom oštete na redoviti put građanske pravde - završi predsjednik sudanije odsječno zvaničnim i svečanim glasom svoju riječ, i čitava sudnica, u kojoj za sve vrijeme razlaganja osude vladaše duboka tišina i mukli tajac, pršte u raspaljivo klicanje i radosne povikne odobravanja: "Živila pravda! Živio predsjednik sudanije gospodin savjetnik Vrebac i njegova pamet i znanje! Živio Omeša Mustić i njegova pravda! Živio slatkoreki branitelj! Dolje s državnim što na pravdi boga ljude goni!" I u toj beskrajnoj graji i pobješljelom klicanju diže se na mig predsjednika sudanije "državni", sav zbunjen i pometen, i jedva izgovori zvanično uzdrhtalim glasom: - Uvažavajući današnju osudu, na zakonu ali neutemeljenu, ulažem protiv nazočne osude žalbu ništovnu na visokoslavno Vrkovno sudišće! Napomena Kerkermajstor - tavničar. Niz drum Sličica iz života Đure Jakšića Ova dramska slika prikazivana je u beogradskom Narodnom pozorištu 15. novembra 1904, u okviru obilježavanja 25-godišnjice smrti Đure Jakšića, pod naslovom "Novi učitelj". Ime autorovo bilo je označeno inicijalima P. K. Tekst je tek prije petnaestak godina otkrio Živojin Petrović u arhivi Narodnog pozorišta u Beogradu i objelodanio ga 1966. godine. Na tekstu su izvršene mnoge promjene, što je učinio tadašnji dramaturg pozorišta Milan Grol. Nezadovoljan tim promjenama (između kojih je i naslov, kao i preinačen kraj), Kočić se odrekao tog rukopisa. Petrović ga je, međutim, objavio odstranivši naknadne dramaturgove zahvate, a tako ga je donio i T, Kruševac u Sabranim djelima, 1967. (Ž. Petrović: Jedan zaboravljeni spis. P. Kočić: "Niz drum", Kruševac, Bagdala, 1966, str. 7-9). ___ Seoska mehana, mračna, prljava, očađela. Prva pojava Kmet. Prvi seljak. Drugi seljak. Mehandžija. Nekoliko seljaka još. Kmet: Ama, ljudi, kad će doći već ovaj naš novi učitelj? Ima mesec dana, kako javiše iz Beograda, da se kreno na put, pa nikako da dođe! To me bacilo u veliku brigu. Škola stoji zatvorena, a ja sam za sve unekoliko ko neka vlast i odgovoran... Mirče, bre, jednu rakiju još! Prvi seljak: Vala, kmete, vlast si i, da rečemo, jedan čovek od znanja, te ćeš mi moći kazati koliko ima mejana od Beograda dovde, a? Kmet: (poduže misli): Što će ti to da znaš? Prvi seljak: Pa tako. .. Treba mi da znam... Kmet: Pa ima jedna triestina mejana... Jest, upravo trideset. Toliko! Prvi seljak: E, sad ti mogu, kad je to tako, posigurno kazati da će naš novi učitelj večeras ovde, u ovoj istoj mejani gazda Mirčeta, da noći... Trideset mejana - trideset dana! Toliko!... Gazda Mirče, bre, i za mene još jedan čokančić!... (Kmetu) Sad ti, kmete, vlast si i jedan čovek od pameti i računa, rastresi ove moje reči kako znaš; a ja ti samo velim: trideset mejana - trideset dana!... Drugi seljak: Pa to bi ko izašlo, Jerotije, da ovaj naš novi učitelj pije, a? Prvi seljak: Na te ti reči čiča Pero, mogu reći: kadgod izgovoriš reč kaluđer, pop, učitelj, šumar i mloge druge ovako krupne reči, ne zaboravi dodati i reč rakija. To ti mogu reći i tako ti mogu reći... Šta veliš, kmete? Kmet: (zabrinut): Ne znam, dete, ništa. Drugi seljak: Da li je ženjen, zna li se, ima li vamilije? ... U kojim je godinama? ... Kmet: Pop ga dobro zna. Vali ga mlogo i kaže da je vrlo učevan... piše knjige i šalje po narodu. Svi ga vale i svi ga, veli, progone. Mlad je i neženjen... Prvi seljak: (kao naivno): Ono se meni čini, ljudi, da naš pop ima kćer na udaju? Drugi seljak: Ima. Prvi seljak: E, sad zašto se taj naš novi učitelj nije oženio, ne znam: a zašto ga pop vali, baš mi se čini da bih mogo pogoditi... (Kao više za se) Znam te, Sveta Petko, postio sam ti!... Mirče, bre, sumlato cincarska! Još jedan čokančić, ama da ti je pun ko lisičje oko!... Mehandžija: (Smijulji se): Izvole, bre, užička nesrećo! Koj te vrag donese vamke do nas u ova pitoma Šumadija!... Boga mi, kmete, i men je mlogo brigu za taj naš novi učitelj. Prvi seljak: Živio Šumadinac! Alal ti šumadijska krv!... I on se brine za nešto! ćuti, bre, salamaću cincarski! Mehandžija: Ja salamakj? More, nesrećo užička! Prvi seljak: Nijesi ti samo salamać, gazda Mirče, već i beslamać, bagaćela, ćalovina... Mehandžija (kao uvrijeđen): Mlogo, to bre, .. . kje da bidne mlogo od jedan došlo za jedan čestan građanin ščo plakja dve ilade groši porez i prirez... Prvi seljak: Nekje, nekje! To ide prema porezu, gazda Mirče. Drugi seljak: More ostavte, ljudi! Šta se tu... A baš veliš, kmete, da je taj učitelj mlogo učevan... da piše knjige? O, brate, ja se bojim tih učevnih ljudi! Viđe li samo onog našeg lanjskog!... Mehandžija: More, ono mlogo ludo bilo! Drugi seljak: Jes, jes gazda Mirče, mlogo lud beše! Dođe meni jednog dana: "Čiča Perče, veli, napisao sam, kaže, jednu knjigu i sastavio jedan račun, pa sam poslo na sve jevropejske careve i učevne glavešine i osam komada na onih osam ludih kuća u Beograd. Ako se, veli, jevropejski vladari budu držali te knjige i tog računa, nijedan neće nikom ni jednu paru dužan da bude, a sad, kaže, svi grcaju u dugu". Đavole, bog te ubio: carevi nekom dužni! "More, ajde, budalo!" - velim mu ja. "Ne, ne, veli, čiča Perče, tako je! Grcaju oni u dugu... Jednu sam, kaže, knjigu odma poslo našem komšiji , bečkom ćesaru. Silne ću, veli, pare za nju da zgruvam..." Kmet: Što da je šalje bečkom ćesaru? On je barem bogat. Taj ne duguje!... Istina, znam da je dugovo Kodža Milošu dve tri iljade dukata za nekoliko stotina krmača. I, braćo moja, htede mu zajesti, ali udari majstor na majstora, pa mu Kodža Miloš podvali onako njegovski... Mehandžija: Sramota, bre, za jedan vladar jevropejski! Jazuk, bolan brajko!... Prvi seljak: Oće bečki ćesar i naš Karadaglija da ih bog poživi, neki put čovjeka i da ujedu za srce, ama onako mučki, ispotaje!... Šta se ono čuje? (Iz daljine se, spolja, čuje nerazumljiva pesma). Kmet: (osluškuje): Ko pesma... neko peva drumom... Drugi seljak: Kiridžije od Užica prolaze u Beograd. Mehandžija: Tvoji seljaci, nesrekjo užička! Prvi seljak: More, gazda Mirče, nijesu moji... (osluškuje) nijesu moji ono seljaci. Znam ja njih po grlu i avazu... Čujete li kako kiša pljušti i grmi? Pametni su moji seljaci. Ne kreću se oni na ovakvom rđavom vremenu na put. (Pljušti kiša, seva, grmi)... Pišu li iz Biograda, kmete, kako je ime tom novom našem učitelju, što je pošo, pa neće nikako da dođe? Kmet: Pišu. Evo ovde (vadi artije iz džepa). Ime mu je Đura Jakšić. Prvi seljak: (vrti glavom): O, brate, nekakvo krupno, teško ime! Drugi seljak: Starinsko mu prezime. Uvek su mi dragi ljudi koji imaju starinsko, srpsko prezime. Ne znam zašto, ali ja sve volim što miriše na našu lepu, srpsku starinu... Izumreše stari ljudi kojima se dičila i ponosila ova dobra i čestita zemlja. Mi se izrodismo i iskvarismo. Sve bi nas trebalo spaliti, pa onda ovu krasnu zemlju našu okaditi sumporom i smrekovom bobom, da ne smrdi iza nas (uzdahne). Prvi seljak: O, ima na mome Zlatiboru dosta smrekove bobe!... Čujde! Pesma... (pesma sve bliže i bliže dolazi). Da nije ono naš novi učitelj? Kmet: (ljutito): Kakav učitelj! Ja ću odma sad da javim, ili kapetanu ili onima u Beograd, da učitelja nema. Ovamo pišu i naređuju da na njeg pripazim, a njega nema. "Polako, pišu, š njim postupajte, jer je vrletan čovek, i javljajte počešće nadležnoj vlasti o njegovom vladanju..." Šta ovde dole piše? To nisam još čito (zaviruje u artiju i sriče): "Iz-ve-sti-te nas od-ma o nje-go-vom do-la-sku je-ven-jeven-tu-al-no ne-ne-dolasku." Prvi svljak: O, to teško nešto ide, kmete! Čuvaj se, po bogu brate, slomićeš jezik, pa ostade nam kmet bez jezika... Kmet: Šta mu je ovo? Kako ću ih izvestiti o dolasku kad nije još došo? (Zaviruje opet u artiju). Ama, šta će mu ovo da kaže: je-ven-jeventu-al-no nedolasku? ... Ovo nedolasku otprilike bih znao šta je, ali ovo je-ven-jeven-tu-al-no? Hm, hm! Zna li koji od vas? Gazda Mirče, bre, da ovo nije neka cincarska reč? Mehandžija: Bogme, kmete, kje da bidne neki naš reč, ama ne mogu, ete , sad, da gu se setim (dugo misli). Ne, ne, kmete! Nekje da bidne naš reč. To nešto pogolemo i teško. Kje da bidne taj reč zaluto od Zlatibora u Beograd... Pitaj ovu nesrekju... Jerotija... Prvi seljak: Ta ti riječ, kmete, kaže: kad nijesi javio do danas, pričekaj još do šjutra... Kmet: (naprasito): Šta, brate, šta tu...? ! S kim ti teraš šalu? ! (ustaje da ode). Prvi seljak: (hladno): Ništa se ti ne boj, kmete. Ako bude do tebe kakve krivice razdijelićemo je na osam ravni česti, strpati u osam vreća, pa ih onda poslati, što no reko naš lanjski učitelj, pa onih osam ludih kuća u Beograd. Njima ništa, a tebi mlogo pomoženo! Pa zar nije tako, majka mu stara, a žito mu rodilo ko mejane po našim drumovima? ! Kmet: (ljutit, plaća račun i izlazi): Dobra noć! Svi: Dobra noć, kmete! (Još neki odlaze). Druga pojava Mehandžija. Prvi seljak. Drugi seljak. Treći seljak. Treći seljak: (ulazi sav mokar): O, da rđava vremena, braćo moja! (Iz blizine se čuje pesma: Studena me kiša šiba Po vas celi dan. O, primi mev, krčmarice, U svoj lepi stan! itd. Zatim pucanj iz revolvera i grmljavina.) Prvi seljak: (ustaje): Ko je to? Da nije...? Mehandžija: (prilazi vratima i viče): Ovamo, ovamo! Ovamke je mejana i krčma. Kje te primime... Prvi seljak: O, da strašna vremena!... Ama, ko bi to mogo biti? ... Treći seljak: Ne pitajte, braćo! To je nekakav čudnovat čovek. Maloprs se rastadoh š njime. Drugi seljak: Kako čudnovat? Treći seljak: Ne pitaj, brate! Za ovaj mesec dana otkad putujem po ovom vašem kraju (ja sam marveni trgovac) zateko sam ga najmanje petnaest puta sad u ovoj sad u onoj mejani. I uvek pije. Pa i ne pije toliko mnogo. Više časti i troši za druge nego za se. Čestiti i poštena duša. Ali, vidi se, da ga nekakva golema nesreća tišti i progoni... Prvi seljak: Zna li se ko je i otkud je? ... Treći seljak: Podsigurno se ništa ne zna. Neko veli da je moler, neko učitelj, a neko opet kaže da je nekakav veliki učevnjak, pa je malo ko šenuo pameću od velike nauke, te se krenuo niz drumove... Ko će znati šta je! Ja samo znam da je nesretan i da ga nešto teško boli i grize. Mehandžija: Evo gu ide... ovamo kje. Prvi seljak: (trećem seljaku): A znaš li kako mu je ime? Treći seljak: Ne znam. Pito sam ga, a on kaže: "Moje je ime Beda i Nevolja". (Opet grmljavina, sevanje i pesma). Svi: (zadrhću i poblede): O da strašna vremena! Treća pojava Pređašnji i Đura Jakšić. Đura: (ulazi i zastajkuje na vratima. Sumoran je, bled, ispijen, sav mokar, razbarušene kose, sa natrag nabačenim šeširom. Grmljavina, sevanje i vihor): Čujete l vihor kako govori? Trese se stena, krše borovi, A u oblaku ječe gromovi Ko buntovnika besni zborovi! (Puca iz revolvera u noć i kroz vrata). Toči mejandžijo! Toči i meni i svima nek piju! (Seda na klupu i ražalosti se). Koliko miliona očiju gleda i svetli na ovom belom svetu; koliko miliona srca ljubi i čezne pod ovim visokim nebom; koliko miliona i miliona ruku miluje na ovoj prostranoj zemlji, a mene sve silno mrzi i nemilostivo progoni! Nijedno oko ne gleda me toplo, nijedno srce ne kuca za mnom iskreno i žarko, nijedna ruka ne miluje me nežno... Sudbino moja (uzdahne) sudbino, kako si gorka, bedna i čemerna: ni vedra, svetla dana, ni mirne, spokojne noći! Prvi seljak: (vrti glavom): Uistinu, čudnovat čovjek! Drugi seljak: Nešto mlogo žalostan... Mehandžija: (toči piće): Izvole, gospodine! Pite, brajko, gospodin sve ve časti i plakja... Đura: (besno): Pijte, ljudi! Ločite! Ločite u slavu sreće moje i mog večitog proganjanja i kinjenja! (Napolju se čuje snažna grmljavina i sevanje prodire kroz odškrinuta vrata). Bedo i nevoljo, večne pratilice moje, dozvolte da ovu čašu ispijem u slavu vašu, zdravlje i dug život vaš! (Ispija čašu, baca je u zid. Čaša se slomije. Čuje se zveket razbijenog stakla koje se svetluca prema bledoj, skromačnoj svetlosti). Drugi seljak: O, da straovite grmljavine! Prvi seljak: I strašna čovjeka. Đura: (pada u zanos): Pijte, ljudi! Ločite u slavu mog bednog srca, koje, kad ljubi, snažnije i silnije ljubi nego celi svet, kad mrzi, snažnije i silnije mrzi nego celi svet a kad besni i grmi, podobno je nebeskom gromu. (Napolju puče grom negde u blizini. U isti mah puca Đuro preko ljudi iz revolvera). O, kako me obuzima u ovoj veličanstvenoj, divljačkoj lepoti neizmerno milje; o, kako nešto slatko i toplo struji kroz ovo izmučeno telo i ovu uvređenu, izujedanu dušu! Bedo i nevoljo, večne pratilice moje, dozvolte milostivo, da i ovu čašu ispijem u slavu vašu, zdravlje i dug život (ispija i baca čašu kao pre). Pijte, ljudi! Ločite! Ločite u slavu sreće moje i mog večitog proganjanja i kinjenja. Pijte i ločite sa mnom zajedno!... Prvi seljak: A ko si ti onako otprilike? Da ti nijesi naš učitelj? Đura: Jest, ja sam vaš učitelj... Đura Jakšić... Prvi seljak: (osmehujući se blago): Ne rekoh li kmetu: trideset mejana - trideset dana? E, dobro nam došo, dobri učitelju naš! Mehandžija: (ponizno): Dobro nam došo, dobri učitelju naš!... Četvrta pojava Pređašnji i kmet. Prvi seljak: (izleti pred kmeta koji nosi pismo): Niti šta govori, niti šta pitaj, već reci ovom gospodinu: Dobro nam došo, dobri učitelju naš! Kmet: (zbunjen, iznenađen, Đuri): Dobro nam došo, dobri učitelju naš! Prvi seljak: Trideset mejana - trideset dana! Ko da sam gledo u kalendar! (Zavesa pada). "O, proklete večerašnje večeri!" Jedina Kočićeva pripovijetka koja se odnosi na život čaršije objavljena je u književnom dodatku Beogradskog Dnevnog lista, HHII/1904, br. 6 i 7. Za Kočićevog života više nije bila preštampavana ___ Poslužitelj "Srpske čitaonice" davno je očistio cilnidre i zapalio lampe, uredio stare listove, a nove, koji su poslije podne stigli, ispisao na tablu - za to od uprave u pošljednjoj sjednici određenu. Kad ponovo sve tačno pregleda i nađe da je sve u redu i na svom mjestu - pokvasi kosu, pa se očešlja po najnovijoj modi, koju je - uzgred budi rečeno - prije nekoliko godina u našu varoš donio nekakav član nekakvog putujućeg pozorišta. Onda se dva-tri put ogleda u velikom ogledalu, koje najljepše pokazuje njegovu i onako lijepu poslužiteljku uglađenost, pa se uputi, po svom običaju, Osmanu na kavu. Uze mali i vitki štapić iz ćoška, pa mjesto na vrata, on se vrati pred ogledalo i to - pred veliko ogledalo - skide fes i uredi jedan pramičak kose, koji se bijaše zamrsio, onda opet natače fes, zasuka brčiće i pogleda se od pete do glave u ogdedalu i to, razumije se, u velikom ogledalu, pa zadovoljno uzviknu: "Idealan i romantičan mladić!" (Biće da je i ove riječi "primio" od tog nekakvog putujućeg pozorišta.) Na Gospodskoj ulici, ispred čitaonice, kao i obično, sve je mirno... Pokoji gazda iz gornje čaršije mine na akšamluk do starog Milivoja ili gazde Save, zabrinut i neveseo, kao da je sve pokopao. Tek za njim izbije zamišljeni hodža sa zembiljom u ruci i sa debelom bijelom čalmom oko brižljivo obrijane glave. Sve ide običnim redom kao i dosad, sve mirno, tiho, pokorno... Samo što se gdjekad prodere debeli kasapin, Tešan: "Ajde, vrućo, vrućo! Ej, što mu se puši-i-i! Ajde oka četiri groša! Ama je meso!" - Ne deri se toliko, nijesi u Kozari! - ljuti se gazda Risto, komšija mu: - Ama je, gazda Risto, meso! Ajde, vrućooo! - prodera se Tešan koliko ga grlo donosi, pa udari nož u masni i prljavi sto, na kome se pušila debela ovnovina, onda istrže špinjatak i od dva zalogaja bi gotov s njime. Gazda se Risto uvijek ljutio, jer se - po duši valja govoriti - Tešan strašno derao. To je gazdu Ristu bolilo - a osobito kad poče trgovina propadati i kad se ne mogaše iz dobitka podmiriti ni kućevni trošak. Rođen i odrastao u onim starim lijepim i dobrim vremenima, gazda Risto nije znao šta znači riječ: konkurencija. Prilike se u svemu promjeniše, pa i u trgovini. Od novog se stanja jedino naučio da bude "učtiv." Tek je poslije - i to pogrešno - razumio šta znači ta kobna riječ konkurencija. On je bio do dna duše ubjeđen da mu i prostodušni i debeli Tešan konkuriše, i da je još uz to i "neučtiv", a to ga je jako bolilo i tištalo. Svako deranje i vikanje držao je za neku vrstu konkurencije ili "neučtivosti." Siromah! - E, Tešane, brate, došlo mi se seliti iz svog rođenog i - što'no kažu - vlastitog dućana. Ja sam se, brate, navikf mirnom i učtivom životu. Sve lijepo i polagano... poistija... Majka mu stara, do'će mušterija. Što tu treba vikati i derati se, ko vr'ovac kad dođe u čaršiju. Napije se čojek, pa izgubi konja, vola ili... pa, ko telal, na Govedarnicu: "Čuj, narode, i počuj! Nestalo mi konja...", a lijepi pandur pa šnjim u buvaru. Tako bi trebalo i tebi, Tešane, a? - Čekaj, gazda Risto, čekaj. Sad ću... Koliko ćeš, brate? Oku, dvije, a? - Tako, brate, polako sve, učtivo. Šta tu vikati i derati se, ko telal. Čaršijski, majka mu stara, trgovački. Ti barem znaš trgovački red; nijesi iz Vrbanje... Ma da! - Oćeš od rebara il' od buta? - pita Tešan mušteriju. - Od buta. On uze nož i poče sjeći. - Ajde, vrućooo! - prodera se Tešan iz svega grla i objesi masni but o zarđalu kantarsku kuku, a nož metnu u zube, pa poče mjeriti. Ala je debelo! Ni Kraljević ga debljeg nije io! Ajde vrućooo! Gazda Risto malo ne pade da ga ne dočeka kalfa, koji mu stajaše iza leđa i zadovoljno se osmjehivaše. - O, "ljudi, ljudi! Šta ti je Tešane? ! Pobjesnio, dabogda! - viknu gazda Risto. - Mitre, zatvaraj dućan! - Oprosti, gazda Risto, eto, zaboravim se... Navika, brate, pa... - Ma, nemoj, brate, tako! Polako, čaršijski... Drž' se trgovačkog reda, majka mu stara! Učtivo, brate, pa će sve doći ko što treba... Ma da! - Dede, Tešane, izmjeri mi jedan polić. Ili, pošto ti je glava? - Ajde, jevtinoća! - prodera se opet Tešan, vrcnu se, pogleda na gazdu Ristu i spusti glas. Vižlin, rođeni moj. - Zatvaraj dućan! Pobudaliću! - viknu gazda Risto kalfi i poče skidati neke stvari ispred dućana. Na Carskoj kući iskuca osam sati. Gazda Risto zatvori dućan, pa će u čitaonicu - po svom običaju. - Gazda Risto, oćeš ovaj špinjatak? Baš je ko poručen za mezu... - "Je li po volji? " Tako reci, - šapnu Tešanu kalfa i povuče ga za rukav. -Je li po volji? - pita Tešan i držn špinjatak u ruci. - Tako, brate, učtivo. Fala ti, blagodarim, zafaljujem, ali vas ne mogu služiti. Žao mi je, - veli gazda Risto i odbija rukom. U čitaonici je zatekao mnogo posjetilaca. On sjede na svoje redovno mjesto, uze neke novine i stade čitati. Odmah do vrata s desne strane sjedi gazda Savo (onaj gazda Savo iz Milića ulice) i sriče nešto iz "Srpskog Vjesnika": "B-u-r-i, Buri s-u, su k-ao kao i n-a-š-i, naši C-r-n-o, Crno-g-o-rci Crnogorci". Aa, jes! Baš ko naši Crnogorci. Alal im vjera! - uzviknu radosno gazda Savo, pošto je razumio smisao. Gazda ga Risto pogleda ispod oka, pa nastavi čitati. - Alal im crnogorska krv! - ponovo uzviknu gazda Savo i prebaci nogu preko noge, pa poče dalje sricati. Neki se zasmijaše u sebi, onako da se i čuje i ne čuje, a gazdi Risti zaigra donja gubica - malo ne progovori. Jedni se posjetioci već umorili čitanjem i dosadnim sricanjem gazde Save, pa počeše odlaziti, a novi dolaziti. Dođe mladi Poljokan sa starijim bratom, dođe g. protin sin sa g. učiteljem, ulazi gospođa Jelica s mužem, dok se na vratima ne pojavi Vječiti Suplent, kako g. Nikicu zovu drugovi onako iz šale. On je, istina, rijedak posjetilac, a najvoli čitati senzacijone vijesti sa berza: iz Londona, iz Pariza, iz Monte-Karla. Dušu dao za Monte-Karlo! (Sedmicu pika - kažu - gracioznije gustira i od samog grofa od Takova. Pa još kad ima dvije! "Ej, upali, grom te spržio!!") Tek i poneki kalfica bojažljivo promakne u onu sobicu gdje stoje već iščitani književni listovi, kao: Bosanska vila, Zora, Brankovo kolo, Težak, Vaspitač, Privrednik, Iskra, Prosvjeta, Vienac i dr. Čitaonica je nabavila i nabavlja sve gotovo književne listove osim "Nade", dok na pošljednjoj sjednici ne predloži Janko, kalajdžija, da se i "Nada" poruči, jer su mu se - veli - jako dopali radovi nekakvog Boška, nekakvog Božidara, a osobito nekakvog Tugomira. A slike od Čepljina! E, već! - Rakijski bi' kazan prežalio, - uzviknuo je oduševljeni kalajdžija potkrepljujući svoj predlog, - samo kad bi' umio 'nako šarati! Neki su se članovi protivili, a najviše vatreni Srbin Mojsijeve vjere - mladi Poljokan i gazda Cetoje, koji eno ga baš sad uđe i sjede do g. protina sina. G. protin sin zagovorio se nešto živo s g. učiteljsm, pa i ne vidje gazde Cetoja. Kroz razgovor čule su se riječi: "Mali kvartet", tako ih onaj obješenjak nazva... krsti. To su, brate, kako da se izrazim onako srpski? a! Štreberi, što Švabe kažu... - Šta ima novo? - pita gazda Cetoje. - Šta je s Burima? - Jest, jest, štreberi! - uzvikuje g. protin sin. - Budući poslanici, narodni zastupnici, Drepera, Kanta, Svetozara Markovića študiraju, socijalno pitanje proučavaju. Štreberi, štreberi. - Zar umro Štreber? - pita gazda Cetoje! - S-l-a-v-ni, slavni v-o-đ-a, vođa b u-r-ski, Ž-u-b-e-r, Žuber u-m-r-o, od g-r-o-n-i-c-e! gronice. - dovrši gazda Savo pošljednji kobni telegram s bojnog polja iz Južne Afrike. - Od groznice, brate! - ispravi gazda Risto, koji također isti telegram čitaše u nekim novinama. - Nije krmak da krepa od gronice. Učtivo, brate, šta tu... - Jest, jest, gazda Cetoje; umro je Žuber. Evo, piše i u "Neue freie Presse". To je, istina - veli protin sin, pa mu prišapnu: - Čivutski organ, ali ima tačne izvještaje... - Iz žarke Afrike, - dodade Vlajko Sivrijaš ulazeći u čitaonicu. To vam je neumorni i vrijedni posjetilac naše čitaonice. Najviše voli da čita "Male novine", a naročito rubriku "Kretanje naših pozorišnih družina". Kao god i čitaonički poslužitelj, upoznao se i on sa onim nekakvim članom nekakvog putujućeg pozorišta. Taj mu je član izradio kod g. upravnika te pozorišne družine, da može besplatno prisustvovati ne samo predstavama koje je ta družina davala u prostorijama "Hotel Bosne" sa izvanrednim uspjehom i na opšte dopadanje ushićene publike - nego i na probama. A kad taj isti član te iste pozorišne družine preduze korake kod g. upravnika da se Vlajku dozvoli da može u jednoj izvjesnoj prestavi fungirati kao štatista - on siromah malo ne izgubi i ono malo pameti. Biće da je to bio onaj komad sa onom pjesmom: "Napred, napred u žarku Afriku!: On se bio toliko oduševio za pozorišnu umjetnost da bi ga, možda, i nestalo iz naše varoši da mu otac ne poradi kod g. komesara. Za tom nekakvom pozorišnom putujućom družinom stiže u našu varoš čuveni narodni komičar Babić. Vlajko mu je bio desna ruka. Zauzimao se za njega kod naših trgovaca i naše inteligencije. Čak mu je besplatno lijepio i plakate po varoši. To je za njega bila dika - služi umjetnosti. Od komičara Babića "primio" je neke šaljive deklamacije, kao: "Hajduk Brkić i beogradski trgovac Alkalaj. (Tu je deklamaciju Vlajko udesio prema mjesnim prilikama i promjenio joj naslov u: "Hajduk Vuksan i b-lučki trgovac Poljokan") Onda je još "primio": "U jevrejsku našu mvlu" (ovdje je samo neka imena promjenio) i još mnoge druge, s kojima se gotovo svako veče producirao u čitaonici, kad ode naša varoška inteligencija, ko rećemo kaz'ti - g. Vječiti Suplent. gospođa Jelica, g. protin sin sa g. učiteljem i dr. - Đe su "Male novine"? - pita Vlajko, a nije skinuo ni kaputa. Jesu li stigle danas? - Baš umro Štreber? - opet će gazda Cetoje, koji je živo pratio južnoafrički rat i stajao, razumije se, na strani junačkih južnoafričkih Crnogoraca. - Žuber, gazda, nije Štreber. Znate, ja ovamo nešto s g. učiteljem razgovaram o našim stvarima iz... - E, čudnovata su ta nji'ova imena... burska! - veli gazda Cetoje, a pocrvenio do ušiju. - Kažem vam, to su vam ljudi od nekakvog morskog principa. Za njih je sve zastarilo. Hoće u svačem secesiju, ali su svečano ljosnuli, - uzviknu g. protin sin i udari u sto. - Pri pošljednjem izboru u... - Poštovana braćo, ili je ovo čitaonica ili govedarnica? Učtivi, majka mu stara! Ljudi smo od reda. Neko ovo, neko ono: neko trgovac, neko učitelj, pa eto i gospodina profesora, - ljutnu se gazda Risto i pokaza rukom na g. Nikicu. Vječiti Suplent se promeškolji i s odobravanjem pogleda na gazdu Ristu. - Molim, molim! Izvinite, gazda Risto. Malo ćemo tiše... Ili, uostalom, gospodine, ja ću vam to drugom prilikom nadugo i naširoko pričati - veli g. protin sin i ustaje. - Zaista, to su čudnovati ljudi. Zec u šumi, a oni pripravljaju ražanj. - čudi se g. učitelj i oblači kaput. - Hoćemo li u "Central"? - Razumije se - odgovara g. protin sin. - Možemo poigrati i jednu partiju karambola. Odavno nisam igrao. Pošljedni put s Kočom u Cafe Simonis - u osmom kotaru. - Laku noć! - Laku noć želim! - pozdravi ih gazda Risto i malo se diže sa stolice, dok su ostali zadubljeno čitali novine. U maloj sobici skupio se priličan broj kalfi, pa čitaju iščitane književne listove. Mitar, kalfa gazde Riste, uzeo najnoviji broj "Nade", pa nestrpljivo lista, kao da nešto traži. Dođe na rubriku "Dopisi Uredništva". "M. N. u B." Vaša je pjesma prilično loša, ali ilak za ljubav pošljednja dva stiha: O, digni luču, bosanska "Nado", Sa svih je strana mrak nas obladf! štampali bi je, ali upravo ta dva stiha - na žalost - nisu podesna za "Nadu". Vidi se da imate dara. - Pokušajte šta drugo, - vrata su vam otvorena". - Imam, imam! -uzviknu Mitar, kao izvan sebe, poluradosnim, poluosvetničkim glasom. - I još kakva dara! Pamet da vam stane! "Pokušajte što drugo"! Mislite da i neću? Hm... Grcaćete vi pare! - Šta je tebi. Mitre? Sad ti bi zdrav? - pitaju ga začuđene kalfe! On ne odgovori ništa, uze fes, pa kroz čitaonicu. - Mitre, vjde ti sad kući, pa kaži gospoji: nek' je večera gotova. Je si čuo? - Jesam, gazda. - Nemoj ti, znaš kuda... Učtivo, brate; kalfa si već. - Razumijem, gazda. - Dobro, vjde. Sad ću i ja... veli gazda Risto da se jedva čuo. - Pa, što ne bi i on mogo pisati pjesme, molićemo? - ču se iz sobice glas Trivuna Jokića, kalfe gazda Save i prisnog prijatelja i druga kalfe Mitra. - Eto, Milan Mihailović, pa Risto Aleksić pa Svetozar Slijepčević - sve su to nekad bili kalfe, a danas? Neki su još i danas, ali su još nešto: pjesnici! Hm, zar se 'oće, a... hm... - Šta je to, šta? Šta ste začaklanili tamo ko u mejtefu? Učtivo polako! Kalfe ste, nijeste kasapi. Bogami, svejedno ko da im Tešan nešto rod. Vidi ti njih'! - O, jadna književnosti! - duboko i tužno uzdahnu Vječiti Suplent, pa se odmah diže i ode. Za njim izađe i gospođa Jelica bez muža, koji se bijaše već davno izgubio iz čitaonice, a za njom ubrzo i gazda Savo. I u maloj i u velikoj sobi zavlada tišina - mrtva tišina. Muha da proleti čula bi se. Svak se bijaše zadubio u čitanje - tako se bar činilo. U toj mrtvoj tišini, upravo, kad ona bijaše dostigla svoju kulminacionu tačku, zagrmi Vlajko Sivrijaš: U jevrejsku našu mvlu I opštinsku našu salu Sastalo se radikalu Tu je.... Svi se trgoše, kao da ih poli hladnom vodom. Kalfe popucaše od teškog smjeha, a Trivun se zamotao svom "Nadom", pa se valja po podu. - Šta je to? pretrže Vlajka gazda Risto. Kakva je to učtivost? Je li ovo komendija? Šta je ovo? ! - Napolje! - povika mladi Poljokan, koji je već jedanput slušao tu deklamaciju. Tu je Panto, tu su Moni Tu su brakja Poljokoni - Tu je onaj čivo stari Što prodaji stari stvari I pa....... - E, ovo je već dosta! Napolje! Napolje! - ču se sa sviju strana, osim iz male sobice. Sletiše se oko oduševljenog i zaprepašćenog Vlajka, pa ga zgrabiše i izbaciše napolje. - Dajte mi, ćifte, šešir i kaput, a ja već vidim da umjetnost nije za aršindžije i račundžije - viknu Vlajko ljutito, pa kad obuče kaput i metnu šešir na glavu, izgubi se u mraku. Gazda Risto od muke preblijedio i onijemio. Jedva dođe sebi i iznemoglo se poče jadati: - Oho - ho! Ljudi moji, zar ja prodajem stare stvari! Kakve stare stvari? Zar mi ćifte, zar mi aršindžije i račundžije? ! Jadan sam, što me sve večeras neće snaći! - Ta man'te, gazda Risto. Nemoj ti ope' tako... Zar ne vidiš da je budala... blentav? - tješi ga gazda Naum. - Ama, ču li? Kaže: ćifte... Nije, veli, umjetnost za aršindžije i račundžije. - Jes' za budale ako nije za aršindžije i račundžije. Ama nek' smo mi ćifte. Sve, dno! Ope' mi - veli gazda Naum i priđe gazdi Risti, koji bijaše već ustao i pošao kući, - vodimo prvu narodnu riječ u ovoj jadnoj, čemernoj, bijednoj, nesretnoj i propaloj zemlji! Gazda Risto jedva izađe iz čitaonice i uputi se kući. Mjesec bijaše visoko odskočio. Vrbas je nekako tužno šumio. Možda je i on tugovao za onim starim dobrim vremenima, kao i mnogi naš trgovac. Sa vrh Gospodske ulice čula se dernjava pijanih madžarskih soldata. Upravo na onom ćošku gdje se skreće Vrbas-kasarni, rulja sustiže gazdu Ristu. - Učtivo, majka mu stara! Što se tako derete? - ote se nehotice gazda Risti. - Kuš, gazda Rac! - prodera se jedan soldat. - Magarac - dodade drugi i poteže bajonet. - O proklete večerašnje večeri! - promrmlja gazda Risto kroz zube i ubrza korake. "Kuš gazda Rac, magarac"! - čuli su se uzvici za njim.